Finding Myself: Sequel to Finding Narnia
by PrincessCaspian
Summary: Jade has returned from Narnia, leaving her and Caspian worlds apart. Now it's time for her to life our her own life in England. But what happens when her new life that awaits her is taken away before she can even board the plane? Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1: A New Life For Us

**IM BACK**

**AND WITH THE SEQUEL: ****Finding Myself**

**So yesterday was my last day of school! And now I'm back for the summer and ready to get on this story! And like I said before, it's going to revolve around the book the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. So if you haven't read the book I suggest you do so! And it's going to be in the first person, so now it'll be more personal!**

**So hopefully all you dedicated readers are reading this right now and will review my non-forgotten story! Thanks so much for sticking with me through everything. Hope you're all having a good summer/end of school year and that my story cheers you up in case you're not!**

**ENJOY!**

**And our story begins…**

……………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Worlds Away**

……………………………………………………………………

**My POV **

"_You little liar!" yelled and enraged and younger version of Peter Pevensie. I watched quietly and patiently from the sidelines. I had quite a beautiful view of not just the minor fight the siblings were having, but also of a very snowy Narnia. It seemed as if a whole sheet of white covered the land and every tree and shrub in site. _

_I leaned back into the white tipped lamp post, the same one that I had been entranced by from the carvings in Aslan's How. The yellow light from the lamp contrasted beautifully white the bland white of the landscape, giving it a magnificent orange hue. How I would have loved to come upon Narnia during the winter._

"_You didn't believe her either!" a younger, much snottier version of Edmund yelled back. I snorted. Of course…that is exactly how Edmund must had been like when he was younger. Bratty, selfish, and downright rude. But then again, every young boy went through that stage; Peter was just older here and had probably gone through that stage a few years ago._

"_Apologize to Lucy." Peter was in his acting like a father stage, I concluded. _

_At the mention of her name, I turned to Lucy would was watching the debate as carefully as I was. I knew exactly how they had all gotten into this mess. It was a story that was much different than mine. Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy as all been playing a game of cricket outside in the fields of some old and elegant mansion. I had no idea how they had gotten there in the first place, but from listening to their conversations between each other is seemed like they were sent away from England due to World War II. That made sense enough._

_Anyways, they had been playing cricket when suddenly Edmund had a very good hit. Too good, in fact, and he ended up breaking a window with the ball. Then they all chased it, hid in a magical closet, and boom! Here they were, in Narnia. And here they were, arguing because Edmund had been lying about not coming to Narnia with Lucy. That episode was what…3 or 4 dreams ago? I can't remember._

_That's why instead of trying to recall when Edmund had gone to Narnia for the first time and met the White Witch, I instead tuned back into my favorite reoccurring dream; or what I like to call it, my favorite TV show._

_Edmund looked rather hesitant to apologize, that's until Peter screamed at him. "Say you're sorry!"_

"_Alright…fine! I'm sorry Lucy." He grumbled._

"_That's alright," a cute and petit version of Lucy replied. "Some children just don't know when to stop pretending." I giggled at that. But laughed even harder when I saw the condescending face that Edmund made back. Oh, if only he could watch himself. _

_The siblings talked and argued a bit more; something about seeing a faun named Mr. Tumnus, and then began to walk away. Eager to not lose sight of your long-lost friends, I jumped up off the lamp post and started to follow them. However, before I could take a step forward, the buzzing of a familiar alarm echoed throughout all of Narnia. And right before my eyes, just like when I had walked through that split open tree, everything disappeared._

And I was back to square one.

I woke up to the sight of my pillow. I guess I somehow managed to squish my face too deep into it during the course of the night. I subconsciously turned off my phone alarm that rang silently yet steadily. I looked at the clock on my phone, it read 4:30. I did not want to wake up the rest of the slumbering house.

Ever since that dreaded phone call…nothing has been the same. My life had been completely turned upside down and I had no idea what to do with myself. But I guess it was a good thing, seeing as it finally helped me understand who I am and what I need to do here. It made me realize that it was now or never to stick up for myself, that now was the time for a change, that if I didn't do things my way now I never would.

So much as happened since I left Narnia…I guess I should tell you my story of everything that's been going on. After all, I did come home for a reason…

It started a few days after I got back from Narnia. I had frantically been searching for the Pevensies location through the internet. I must have been googling for hours on end, but it seemed like the four had dropped off of the face of the Earth. I wondered for a while if they had gone back to Narnia after all, even though Aslan had said Peter and Susan would not be going back.

But that thought dropped after I found Susan.

I found her under the name Suzanne Pevensie-Proctor. I should have known that even marriage wouldn't subdue her independence. She kept her maiden name, making things much easier than they could have been. However, even though I had found her, there was still the mystery of the three other Pevensies. But that was all clarified, unfortunately, when I finally got the courage to call up Susan.

"_Hello?" Came a friendly voice from the other line. It was the older voice of Susan. I could just tell._

"_Hello, Susan?" I replied._

"_Yes…who is this?" _

_I panicked. What if she didn't remember me? I had to have been at least 50 years since you met you, seeing as the time distance from which you both were from was rather a large gap. She had to be around 60 or 70 years old by now. It was highly improbable that she would remember a meaningless little girl from decades ago?_

"_Umm…it's me…Jade." I said reluctantly. "Remember me?"_

_It was silent on the other line. My hopes flew up. _

"_My God…Jade." She whispered. "I can't believe this…Is it really you?"_

"_Yeah, it's me." I said with a big smile. "You better believe it. I'm so glad I found you."_

"_Me too. Finally…I've been waiting for you."_

"_You have? Why?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Well…not really. It's just, you mentioned that you had lived in the year 2009 when we first met, remember? I have waited all my life for this year, praying that I'd live to see the day that we meet again. And here you are. You may not be in person, but…it's the next best thing. You don't know how good it is to hear your voice again." She said._

_You sighed, looking down the hall towards where the rest of your family slept. _

"_Oh…you have no idea."_

_There was another awkward silence, and then Susan uttered the words that you were not prepared for._

"_So…umm…how long have you been back?" she asked._

"_From Narnia?" I asked, even though I well knew what she meant. "Four days. Four agonizing days. I miss it there so much…I don't know how you did it Susan…twice that is."_

_She laughed. "Well…the first time was a mistake. That was the hardest time of my life. I prayed and dreamed of going back, just like I'm sure you do. But then I got used to living in England. So by the time I went back for the second time, it didn't feel much like home anymore. I had already lived a full life, there was nothing left for me to learn in Narnia."_

"_I understand." I said. _

"_What about Caspian? Do you miss him?"_

_Was that even a question? Of course I missed him. I…_

"_Let's not talk about that." I said, dying to changed the subject. I just couldn't bring myself to think about those things. It was better to just forget everything "But, how are Peter, Edmund and Lucy?" I asked. _

_More silence. It didn't seem like she was going to respond. "Susan?" I asked. I heard a choked sob from the other end. This didn't sound good._

"_Oh child…I've forgotten how much you've missed. We live years apart." She paused for awhile. "Peter…Edmund…Lucy…they're all dead."_

My heart had stopped from hearing that news. I had cried myself to sleep for weeks afterwards. How could this be? I finally had found friends whom I grew to love and adore, only to find out that they were all dead and I only had one left? I didn't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen? If only they had just stayed in Narnia, none of this would have happened.

If only I had stayed in Narnia…maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe I cold have changed everything.

But Susan urged me not to feel guilty, that is wasn't my fault. They had died in our world in a train accident, not Narnia. But it still didn't make me feel less guilty in the least.

She told me also of how she had lost faith in Narnia, denying that it had ever existed when she got older. She told me how she would refer to Narnia as "that game we used to play when we were younger" with Lucy. Lucy and her brothers had been heartbroken at Susan's loss in faith, but could I really blame her? She was trying to grow into a woman and live a good life in her world, just like you were, and the only way to accomplish that would be to let go of all the memories from that place, just like you were attempting to do. But it wasn't that easy for you, seeing as someone in Narnia still held your heart in his hands.

But Susan, on the other hand, had little that she held dear in Narnia, save for the long lost life that she had years ago. She forgot about Narnia and lost faith. But her faith was restored, she said, when her siblings had died. From that day forward, she began to remember and accept her past. But unfortunately, it was too late to do anything about it then. She felt guilty knowing that her siblings died thinking that she had completely abandoned her past life.

My heart broke for Susan. Her whole family was dead, including her husband. She must be so alone…

But no worries, Alex would change all of that. Speaking of-

I rolled over on my side to see Alex sound asleep on the edge of my bed. Her hair a wild mess, and her light breathing echoed through the dead silent house. But then again, it was 4:30 in the morning. No one should be awake. But then again, I'm pretty sure that we were the only two people in a 50 mile radius that needed to catch a flight at 7am in the morning.

Yep, that's right. Me and Alex are BOTH going to England. That was part of the reason why I had gotten back into contact with Susan. I would take Alex with me, and while I went to college Susan would watch over my little baby sister for me. I'd find a good paying job and work part time during the school year and full time during the summer, save up some money for and apartment or something, and then eventually graduate college, send Alex to school, and start my life in England, far far away from my dysfunctional "family." It would be like scratching everything and starting a new, better life for me and my sister.

At least, that was the plan.

I knew I could count on Susan to help me if times got rough, but I'd eventually have to start taking care of her as she got older. But I didn't care, she was more family to me than m own mother was. Plus, I just know that she'd love Alex like her own daughter.

I gently nudged Alex and watched her eyes open slightly.

"Hey bud, get dressed. It's time to go, we don't wanna miss our flight." I whispered. Giving me a slight now, she began to slowly but surely wake up and get dressed. I followed suit. We had picked out our clothes and packed everything the night before.

I smiled as I watched Alex wiggle into her jeans. I was more than happy she was coming with me to England. I knew for sure that this was one of the many things I needed to do here on Earth. Alex was the only good family I had left, I couldn't just abandon her here while I went off to college. I did not give up all of Narnia just to leave her behind once more.

But bringing her with me wasn't an easy task. I had to totally reschedule everything. First off, I had to trade in my round trip ticket into two one way tickets for me and Alex. I almost had to reschedule my orientation date for Cumbria. But luckily, the date for my arrival to college remained August 14th. Today was the 13th. I figured the plane trip would take about half the day. We'd land in England, meet up with Susan who would be waiting for us, and I would spend the night with her before heading off for orientation. And until school would start a week from then, we would go shopping and stuff for my dorm room. It was all set.

The only catch was that I kinda sorta maybe threatened my whole family the day before to get them to allow me to take Alex with me.

_I sat at the top of the stairs, Alex beside me. She was crying her eyes out on my shoulder._

"_I'll n- never get to go to-to England, J-Jade. Mommy won't l-let m-me." She whined. _

"_Yes she will." I said determinedly, with fire in my eyes. "She will let you go…or else."_

"_Or else wh-what?"_

"_You'll see." I seethed. I stood up quickly from my spot and marched down the stairs. I was so mad I could have sworn there was smoke coming out of my ears and that my vision was clouded by the color red._

_I walked into the kitchen to see my mom cleaning the dishes while the boys wrestled in the living room with Tyler cheering them on. The sight made me sick to my stomach._

"_Mom." I said with no emotion._

"_What?" she asked, without even looking up from the dishes._

"_I'm taking Alex to England with me." _

_She snorted. "Like hell you are." I refused to back down._

"_It wasn't a question." I said stiffly. "She is coming with me."_

_This made my mom turn around, the usual scowl on her face every time she had to talk to me. "No she is not, now get the hell out of my sight." She turned back around._

"_You wanna know what I saw in the middle of the street on my way back from mall with Alex?" I asked, seething. I didn't wait for her to answer. "A dead cat in the middle of the fucking street."_

"_Who cares about some cat?" she replied._

"_Alex does! Seeing as "that cat" happened to be Scotti! When we came home, Alex in tears, those assholes were cheering about how it was them who let the cat out!" you yelled, pointing over to Ryan, Ben, and Mike. "Alex loved that cat! And you people treated him and Alex both like shit! She is not going to live with this for the rest of her life!"_

_Your mom looked over to the three boys. They had stopped wrestling, fearing that they would get in trouble. But of course, we all knew that that was impossible. It was Tyler to the rescue._

"_Aww, come on! It's good riddance to that lame cat! Now we can get a dog!" all the boys cheered, and our mom smiled over at them lovingly. I almost puked._

_You felt so bad for Alex. She was going to take Scotti with us to England. But seeing how the poor cat was no more than roadkill because of your ass of a family, she couldn't anymore. You'd buy her a new pet soon enough though._

"_See…that's exactly the kind of shit I'm talking about!" I yelled. My mom was about to protest, but I interrupted her. I needed to get all this built up anger off of my chest. "Ever since dad died, everything has changed for the worst! This house, this family, and especially you! You're too caught up in your own life and Tyler and his three son-of-a-bitch sons that you've completely disregarded me and Alex. It's like your trying to rid everything that reminds you of dad out of your life! And it's fucking working, because I fucking hate you and want nothing to do with you anymore! I'm not going to England for college, mom, I'm going to England for life! I'm going to live there and never come back! And I'm taking Alex with me!"_

_My mother was frozen in shock. But it wasn't one of understanding, it was of fear. She didn't feel sorry for me, want to apologize to me, or want to tell me how much she always has loved me. She was afraid that I was going to leap across the kitchen and punch her right across her face. She feared me, and I kinda liked it._

"_HEY!" Tyler interjected. "Don't talk to your mother like that!" Yet again, another pathetic attempt to be a father. Now it was his turn for my fire._

"_Shut the fuck up! You mean nothing to me! You're not my father and you never will be! So don't tell me what the fuck to do! I'm eighteen, I'm a legal adult, I don't need to deal with this crap anymore. I'm gaining full custody of Alex, and you" I turned towards my mom "are going to hand her right over to me, no questions asked! She deserves a better life than this. And besides, what the hell do you care. It'll be like I'm taking out that thorn in your side that you've been forced to live with for the past 6 years of your life. Cause in retrospect, that's all me and Alex have ever been to you…thorns in your side." _

_My mom glared at me. I tried to find of a sliver of something that resembled love in her eyes, but I saw nothing. I could tell that she just wanted to be done with me so that she could move on wit her life. Maybe something about me reminded her of my dad. Who knows though…I didn't really care._

"_Fine." She said at last. "I'll go get her paper work for you…" _

_I nodded. "We're leaving in two days." I said._

"_You had this all planned?" your mom asked. I nodded again. "Well…good. You take her with you to England…and I never want to see either of you again in this house." _

_I smirked triumphantly and turned back around to go upstairs._

"_Hah! Good luck on your own, kid. You'll never make it by yourself…and it's gonna be our mom sayin 'I told you so' next year when you show up on our doorstep, begging for money."_

_I laughed. "Tyler, not only are you a waste of a life, but you're completely wrong. If it's one thing you'll never have to worry about, it's me coming back into this shithole."_

That was only two days ago. And to think…here I finally am. All dressed, packed up, and ready to go to England. Now began phase two of my life makeover.

I wouldn't go back home begging for money. No…I would go to England and make something of myself. I would prove to everyone that I could be successful on my own and didn't need their help. All I needed was my little sister and Susan.

Even though my heart still was left behind Narnia, I would move on from all that. I would be strong like Susan when she was taken away from her home. I could do this…It may take awhile, but I could learn to let go of all the things I loved ever so dearly in that other world.

I could let go of Caspian…right?

I could let go of the way he used to be so overprotective of me and refused to let me leave my room in the castle or leave the How when they were at war. I could let go of the way his risked his very own existence as the new King of Narnia to save me from my captured state in the snake's Third Allusion. I could let go of the way his naked body had molded into mind when we…

I didn't want anyone else but him. I still don't. But I really don't have a choice.

I had nothing left of him to remember him by. But maybe that was for the best. I still had his sword, but there is no way in hell that I would be able to take that one the plane with me. That's why the other day I visited the tree that brought me to Narnia. I placed the sword at its base. I knew it would be safe there.

I looked down to Alex. She had just finished tying her shoes and looked like she was ready.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" she squealed, jumping up and down. I smiled at her excitement and started jumping up and down too. Her happiness was contagious.

"Alright let's go…but remember" I said as a put a finger to my mouth. "Be quiet." It's not like I was afraid of waking up my mom and Tyler because they wouldn't let us leave, I just didn't want to have to deal with any of them when my freedom was right around the corner.

I packed our bags into my car. I didn't bothering to tell the boys about me driving the car to the airport just so I could go on a plane and let it sit there till someone picked it up. It was my car and I could drive it wherever I wanted. I'd never be seeing it again anyways, so what did it matter to me if it rotted in the airport parking lot? I did love the old car, but I needed to let go. I cut off my insurance for it because I didn't plan on driving it anymore. It the boys want it so bad, they can pick it up themselves…and then get pulled over for driving without insurance…hehe.

"Alright, it looks like we're all set." I said as I buckled my seat belt. "You ready to go to England!" Alex cheered.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!"

"And I just can't hide it!" I began to sing. And together we sang the rest of the song, and many more, as we made our way to the airport. However, there was one tiny detour we would have to take along the way.

……………………………………………………………………

Alex stood in front of the tombstone, unaware of what she was supposed to be seeing.

"Dan…Ebony." She read. I patted her shoulder, congratulating her ability to read. She was only just learning, after all. "Who's he?" she asked.

"That's…our real dad." I replied. "Remember the time we were moving in with Tyler? Do you remember what I said to you?" She nodded.

"_Listen, Alex…" I began. "What I am about to tell you, you cannot…I repeat CANNOT tell anyone. It's a secret just between the two of us. You CANNOT let mommy or Tyler know I told you, alright?" I asked her._

"_Jade, why don't you call him daddy? Why do you call him Tyler?" she asked._

"_Because he's not our dad." I said bluntly. I wanted to drop the bomb more gently, but I was in a very bitter mood at the moment. She was six…she would understand that much._

_Alex's eyes widening, kind of like the time that I accidentally mentioned the fact that Santa Clause didn't exist._

"_Daddy's…not daddy?" she asked sadly._

"_No…" I said equally as sadly back. _

"_But, if daddy's not daddy then who-"_

"_Shh!" I hushed her as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Listen, Al…I'll explain it all to you some other day, I promise! But you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone what I said ok!?"_

"Well, I was telling you the truth. Tyler's not our real father, and Ryan, Ben, and Mike aren't our real brothers. Your last name isn't Hacker…it's Ebony. Dan Ebony…he was your real father. But he died before you were even born." I signed at the look on her face. It was understandable, though, seeing as she had been lied to her whole life. "I'm sorry…I should have waiting to tell you when you're older but…I…I wanted you to at least have visited him before we leave."

And much to me surprise, Alex turned around to me and hugged my leg. I guess it was a mixture of both happiness, gratefulness, and sadness. I couldn't hear any sobs, so that was a good thing. I didn't expect her to cry though, I mean she never met the guy. But still, it must hurt to know of a better and happier life that she could have had. I knew that feeling all too well. Hopefully Alex wouldn't make those same stupid mistakes that I had.

"Jade." She mumble.

"Yes, hun?"

She looked up at me. "Do you have pictures of daddy?" I smiled.

"A bunch. But I saved them for the plane ride." I said.

She instantly let go of me and started jumping up and down once more. "Then what are we waiting for?!" she yelled.

I laughed as she made a mad dash to the car. However, she stopped halfway and turned back around running back to the tombstone. She knelt down beside it, gave our father's name a light peck, and then ran back the way she had been. I smiled wholeheartedly before saying my own farewell to our father.

I laid my hand down on top of the stone and knelt down so that I was eye level with my dad's name.

"I love you so much dad…and I'll always miss you. But don't worry about me. I'll take care of myself and Alex. Trust me. Please have faith in me…and watch over us." I said as I single tear trickled down my face. "Thank you for everything…and Goodbye."

Mimicing Alex, I gave the tombstone a quick peck before making my way back to the car. I only looked back once.

"Here's to our new life…"

11


	2. Chapter 2: The Picture On The Wall

**Allllrightly then! Not much to say here except id appreciate the reviews! Hopefully there are more of you out there and im not writing for no one! I understand you want Caspian (sign) but he'll be here sooner than you think ;)**

**But other than that, I hope I am doing this book justice cause I have no idea what the movie is gonna be like.**

**OH and I guess...spoiler warning. The content of this chapter reveals the events of the book ****The Voyage of the Dawn Treader.**

**ENJOY! And this chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite songs by Savage Garden, ****Crash and Burn.**** Listen to it! It goes perfectly with the beginning of this chapter.**

**Now on with the story…**

……………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: The Picture On The Wall**

Now I would be horribly lying if I said that Caspian didn't cross my mind at all on the ride to the airport.

When I returned from Narnia two months ago, I didn't have the time to let it all sink in. I was so busy with Alex, England, college, Susan, and work I never really got the chance to sort out all my feelings and emotions on the subject. Instead, I'd let them haunt my dreams and nag at me from the back of my head. I never wanted to have the time to recall all these memories; but as Alex lay fast asleep in the passenger seat and a slow, depressing song played on the radio, it was hard to keep all of them back anymore.

Maybe I was being a little dramatic as I gripped the steering wheel and tears rolled down my eyes, but I was dying on the inside. I don't ever want to feel this way again.

I just don't understand how I'm supposed to move on from all of this. Being in love is the best and worst feeling, I decided. Just the thought that you mean the world to someone out there can lift you so high into the air. But the paranoia of if something ever happened to that person can eat you from the inside out.

Part of me is dying to see Caspian again. I want him to hold me, smile at me, kiss me. I want nothing more than to be in his arms right now. I want to feel his body pressed against mine in the most intimate ways. I want to feel him all around me and inside of me. I want to feel loved again. I don't want to be worlds apart anymore.

But the other part of me knows that if I see him again, it's going to be even harder to leave than the last...and that was hard enough. As much as I love him and all of Narnia, I can never go back. Not even for a little bit. It would be too tempting, and there are people and things here I just can't leave. Like Alex and Susan, and college. These are the things I can't miss. I need to stay here in my own world and just let go. I need to find myself and figure out exactly why I was put into this world. I know my existence has to have more meaning than before. I know my future beholds more than a dead father and a lost family. I just know it...and now I have to find it.

Besides, I'm eighteen. I'm still so young. Caspian was what...in his early twenties? He was still young enough too. So that should be making this all easier on us. Now we have time to move on and time to realize how immature and underdeveloped our love had been. If I just think of this all logically, then...

Ugh! Just listen to me...I sound like such...such a...

"_I wish you would all stop acting like grown ups."_

"I do sound like such a grown up." I whispered to myself, unsure of where those words had come from.

But I really did need to think about this logically. For instance, the Pevensies told me about the first time they had gone to Narnia and came back. They had lived out full lives there. And then when they come back to this world, poof! They're kids again. Barely even a second passed in our world whereas decades past in Narnia.

And then they were away from Narnia for a year, and over a thousand years passed.

So...if I've been away from Narnia for 2 months, then surely hundreds of years have long since past. Everyone I once knew is probably long gone, including Caspian.

He had probably died the day after I got back.

My right hand immediately left the steering wheel to wipe a tear that threatened to fall. I shouldn't think about those things...especially when Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were...

I cleared my mind. This wasn't going to happen. I couldn't let this eat me. I couldn't let this destroy me. This was life, and I had to survive it...if even if everyone I loved could not. I had too much on the line right now. I had to be strong, I had to survive for Alex.

I would not let all of this make me crash and burn.

……………………………………………………………………

I didn't expect the airport to be so crowded. Especially since it was so early in the morning. It was still only 6 am.

Well, I guess people were traveling for business and vacation. It was still summer after all. But oh well. Alex and I still had an hour before our flight. We had already dropped our bags off and were almost done checking in through security. After that, we'd probably grab something to eat and then wait for our plane. Hopefully it wouldn't be running too late. Then again, flights were always delayed.

Alex and I got past the metal detectors and put our shoes back on. The security gaurds laughed at her expression as she past over the threshold of the metal detector. She looked timid at first, unsure of what was supposed to happen. But she smiled and started jumping up and down once she got through the metal bar without it beeping at her like it did to the lady in front of us. I'm pretty sure I did the same thing when I was young, and it was funny to watch her experience technology as a little girl.

"That was fun!" she said as she bounced over to me.

"Haha yeah it was. But you got lucky that time!" I joked. "Next time I'll warn the guards that you're coming, then the machine will beep when you go into it."

"No!" she laughed. "I'm hungry." she said suddenly.

"Mmm, I am too. But let's find our plane first, then we can go get breakfast." I told her.

The only problem was, I had no idea where I was going. I was probably about eleven or twelve the last time I got on a plan, and even then I was to young to really know where I was or what I was going. I glance down at my ticket. It read Gate 28B.

...Gate 28B...

"Whoa...deja vu..." I said in a low voice to myself. I had no idea why, but that number sounded so familiar. Oh well, it still didn't help me with finding my plane.

"Jade...i gotta go to the bathroom." Alex said as she yanked down on my arm. I looked up ahead of me to see the restrooms not to far away.

"Alright, let's go." I said. I led her over to the ladies room and was about to follow her in when she turned around and glared at me.

"I know how to go by myself." she defended.

"Ugh, I know that, Al. I wasn't going to go in with you." I said. "I'll just wait by the sinks to make sure nothing happens to you."

She rolled her eyes and jumped up and down. I knew I wasn't going to win this battle.

"No! Nothing's going to happen to me...it's a bathroom" she said, like it was the most obvious thing. "I don't need you're help! I'm a big girl! If someone tries to kidnap me, you'll see them when they leave." she mocked. I smiled at her independence. I should just let her go.

"Fine...but if you're not back in five minutes I'm coming in after you!" I said. She instantly ran into the bathroom, most likely trying to make her trip as quick as possible so that I wouldn't embarrass her. I hoped that she didn't look up to me as more of a mother than a sister.

I took this opportunity to find out where the hell I was.

I looked around and went to the first flight attendant that I saw. She was a woman with light brown hair who looked like she was in her early thirties.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked as I approached her. "Do you know where Gate 28B is?"

"The flight to London?" the female flight attendant said politely as she turned around to me. I nodded. "Down the hall and to the left. It should be the third Gate on your right." She said as she pointed down the hall.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem, have a nice flight."

I struggled my way back through the crowd, trying to find my way back to the bathrooms. I leaned up against the wall and tapped my foot impatiently at the ground in front of the girl's lavatory. It had definitely been more than enough time for Alex to finish up in the bathroom.

"Ugh...what is she doing in there!" I mumbled angrily to myself. But I couldn't bring myself to go after her just yet. She'd probably get mad at me, yell at me, and cause a scene in the middle of the airport. And I didn't really want to have to deal with that at 6am in the morning.

So i paced back and forth a few times in front of the doors before something caught my eye. It was beautiful portrait of the ocean. I looked upon it with awe in my eyes. The detail in the drawing was breathtaking. It looked realistic. And when I strained my eyes, I could see the faint ghost of a ship in the very very far background of the drawing. I wished it was closer so that I could get a better look at it. But that's probably what the artist intended. Leave the ship a mystery to the observer, so that they can either imagine it any way they want or go crazy from the lack of information.

I smiled. I liked the drawing very much. I loved the ocean...it reminded me of Narnia.

My face instantly fell at the thought. I did not want to think of such things. I had already spent the past 2 hours in the car ride here crying and reminiscing...I couldn't bear to let those thoughts in anymore. I didn't want to feel like this anymore.

So that's why I stormed back to the girl's bathroom, more impatient than ever. I opened the door, and regardless of all the other ladies in the room, I yelled.

"I'm still waiting!" I called through the door, but I didn't go in. Instead, I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall again.

I looked over at the picture again out of habit. I didn't want to, but I was so curious.

For some reason, I just really wanted to know what that ship was. All these deja vu moments were really giving me a headache.

…………………………………………………………………

Lucy and Edmund huffed in angry, disappointment, and frustration.

The last thing they wanted to do for the Christmas holidays was spend it with their Uncle Harold, Aunt Alberta, and their most dreaded cousin...Eustace Clarence Scrubb. But there was no alternative for them to take. Their father had gotten a job lecturing for 16 weeks in the summer in America, and their mother went with his because she had said how she hadn't had a real holiday in years. Susan was lucky enough to go with them. Apparently, she was the one who "would get far more out of a trip to America than the youngsters." Youngsters...Lucy and Edmund hated that term. They were not as young as their parents thought, and the only reason Susan got to go to America was in hopes that she'd find a wealthy man to marry. Because let's be honest, her grades in school were not going to prove a better or promising future .

Lucy and Edmund did not approve of the way Susan had grown since they all returned from Narnia. Grown-ups thought she was so pretty and charming, but the two younger siblings saw right through that. She was so overwhelmed with herself and her friends that she was not the same Susan anymore. She would go out almost every night and would never stay up all night long with Lucy, Edmund, and Peter when they talked about their old days in Narnia. It was almost as like she wanted to forget about Narnia completely. And a trip to America would only drive her father and father away from her past. Who knew how snottier and self-absorbed she would be when she came back? Lucy hoped that she would not turn out the same when she grew as old as Susan.

Peter, on the other hand, was still in school and preoccupied with his studies. But out of the four of the children, he would have darted right back to Narnia the fastest. He was studying very hard for one of his exams and was supposed to spend the holidays under the direction of the Professor, the one who's wardrobe had gave them all the adventure of a lifetime. The Professor would love to have had them all spend the holidays with them, but he had become poor with the years and was no longer living in his lavish mansion but an old cottage with no extra room to spare.

So it would have been too much money for them to say with the Professor, and too much money to take them along to America. So here they were, stuck in their Aunt's and Uncle's house for the winter. It had been about three months since their last trip to Narnia, where they had witness Prince Caspian become King and where they had met Jade, a girl Susan's age who claimed that she was from the future.

"I wonder if she'll try and call us or something." Edmund whispered nostalgically. He missed his new friend. Jade. He and Lucy had stowed themselves secretly in Lucy's bedroom, hiding from their cousin so that they could talk about Narnia in peace. Eustace usually had the pleasure of interrupting their conversations as of late.

"No. She won't now, Ed. It's still the year 1940. She hasn't even been born yet." Lucy said from their spot on the edge of her bed.

Edmund huffed again. "How long do we have to wait? Till the year 2009?" he whined.

"Yes! We do...that's when she found Narnia." Lucy said. "So I guess we only have...70 more years."

Edmund signed and leaned his sitting back down on the bed. "Yeah...if we're still alive by then." Lucy glared at his negativity.

It was then that Lucy's eyes spotted a picture on the opposite side of the wall. It was a picture of a ship. In the picture, it was sailing right towards them. The front was shaped like a dragon with a wide open mouth, and from the angle that the picture was drawn, Lucy could see right into its mouth. The Ship only one mast and one large, square sail which was a deep purple color. The sides of the ship were green. The painting portrayed that the ship had just run up to the top of a blue wave, and the nearer slope of that wave came down towards you, with colorful streaks and bubbles on it. It looked as if the ship had been going fast, due to the way the sail was blowing. It also looked like the beginnings of a storm; all the sunlight fell on her from one side, but on the other side it was much darker and the clouds in the background were a dark grayish. But not a huge storm...maybe just a little rain and wind that's all. Lucy was experienced with these kind of things, having been on many a ship during her years in the magical land of Narnia.

Edmund, noting her silence, sat back up from the bed and followed Lucy's eyes. He was also entranced by the ship.

"The question is," he said sadly, "whether it doesn't make things worse, looking at a Narnian ship when you can't get there."

"Even looking is better than nothing," Lucy said dreamily from her trance. "And she is such a very Narnia ship!" a trace of happiness and nostalgia in her voice.

"Still playing your old game?" came a rotten voice from the doorway. Edmund and Lucy both moaned. Their time alone was up. And they didn't even need to look towards the doorway to see who was there.

"You're not wanted here." Edmund growled.

"I'm trying to think of a poem..." Eustace said snottily as he entered the room. "Something like this: Some kids who played games about Narnia, Gradually got balmier and balmier-"

"Well, _Narnia_ and _balmier_ don't, rhyme to begin with." Lucy interrupted.

"It's an assonance." Eustace curtly replied.

"Don't ask him what an assy-thingummy is," Edmund quickly whispered in Lucy's ear. "He's only dying for us to ask him. Say nothing and maybe he'll go away." But even though the two Pevensie children ignored him, Eustace still hung around grinning like a fool, trying to pester them as much as he could now that he found them.

"Do you like that picture?" he asked.

Edmund moaned. "Oh for heavens sake! Don't let him get started about Art and all that." Edmund knew his cousin too well as a know it all brat would tried to act as if he knew everything about everything. But it was too late. Lucy had already replied.

"Yes, I do. I like it very much." she said politely. Edmund slapped a hand to his forehead.

"It's a rotten picture." Eustace replied. "I dislike it very much."

"Well you won't have to look at it if you leave the room." Edmund rudely proposed.

"Why do you like it?" Eustace asked Lucy, ignoring Edmund's remarks.

"Well, for one thing, I like it because the ship looks as if it is really moving. And the water looks as if it were really wet. And the waves look as if they were really going up and down." she said.

Of course Eustace was about to give a nasty remark to this, but as he stared at the painting, the waves did really look like they were moving up and down like Lucy had said. He had only been on a ship once, and that time he had been horribly sea-sick and vowed to never board a ship again. And now, the look of the waves in the picture made him feel sea sick again. So he looked away, closing his eyes, and tired to give the painting another look. But what he saw when he looked made him, Lucy, and Edmund all drop their jaws in amazement.

The thing in the picture were actually moving! The colors were so very real! It didn't look like a fake movie...it actually looked like the ship was moving towards them. And when the ship crashed down from the wave, a bit of sea water sprayed the children's faces. Lucy's hair whiped behind her from the wind. And then came all of the noises...the crashing of the waves, the howling of the wind, and the muffled yells of the crew-mates preparing for the minor storm.

"Stop it!" Eustace demanded them. "It's some silly trick you two are playing! Stop it! Or I'll tell my mother-OW!" all three said in unison as a great, cold wave came out of the picture and splashed them; leaving them all wet and breathless.

"I'll smash the rotten thing!" Eustace said as he stomped up to the painting. Edmund, who knew something bad was going to come out of Eustace's temper, ran over to grab him. But just as he did, Eustace was sucked into the painting, causing him to be sucked in as well. In a last resort to save them, Lucy grabbed onto Edmund arm. But it only cause her to be drawn into the madness as well.

And just like that, the three of them were barely clinging to dear life as they twisted and turned with the roaring waves. Wave after wave crashed down on them, making it harder to swim. But lucky enough, the ship was nearby. Lucy, being the best swimmer out of them all, began her steady pace towards the ship. But out of fear and panic, Eustace clung on to her for dear life. This cause both of them to sink down. Edmund, who had been treading water, let out an angry growl at Eustace and swan down after them. He managed to grab onto Lucy's arm, but her and Eustace would be too hard to pull up on his own.

Then suddenly, something came down and wrapped a rope around his waist. Edmund's vision was blurred too much from the salt water to examine the figure as it proceeded to tie the same rope around Lucy and Eustace's waists, but it did look vaguely familiar. After it accomplished its task, it swan back to the surface.

Then next thing Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace knew, they were being pulled out of the water. They all let out the breathes that they were being forced to held, but the ropes around their mid-sections was making their decent up the ship very uncomfortable. The crew-members on the ship were heaving them up the side of the ship. However, the children was banged up against the side of the ship a few times, and they would definitely be left with a few bruises.

After a few minutes, the three were finally pulled up on the deck of the ship. They fell onto their hands and knees, breathless and shivering from the water. Lucy was the first to look up at her savior, having caught he breath first, and huge smile came to her face.

"Caspian!" she gasped in surprise and relief. He looked not too different than the time they first met. He had probably grown a few inches and his hair was a bit longer, but other than that he was the same old Caspian. Lucy hugged him at once.

"No way!" Edmund shouted in joy as he went up to shake Caspian's hand after Lucy detached her soaking self from him. "Great to see you, Caspian."

"Same to you both! It's been nearly three years!" Caspian said.

"Is that all?" Lucy asked curiously. "It's been three months for us."

"Hmm...that is strange." Caspian said. "Perhaps our time has slowed down for some reason..." his voice trailed off for a second, his mind elsewhere. He was about to recall someone very important to him that he had encountered three years ago, but he dismissed the thought at once and turned his attention back to the Pevensies. "But who is your new friend?" Caspian asked, turning to Eustace with a cheerful and welcoming smile. But his smile instantly fell when he noticed that Eustace was crying and began to yell.

"Let me go! Let me go back! I don't like it!" he whined.

"_Jade, don't get mad at Caspian." Aslan said. "Just calm down and tell me what you want."_

"_I want to go back!" she said. _

"_Back where?" Caspian asked. _

"Let you go?" Caspian asked, trying not to laugh. "But where?"

"I want to go home!" he yelled at once, before he rushed over to the side of this ship and got sick. Caspian cringed at his words.

"_I'm sorry, Jade. We did what we thought was best for you." Aslan said. "I had no idea you would react this way…I thought you would be happier here."_

"_Well I'm not! And I want to go back to my home and family! Now!" she said._

Caspian heard Edmund snicker, and tried to join in on the fun even though he was feeling rather sick at the moment.

"This is a merry shipmate you've brought us, Brother." he whispered to Edmund with a chuckle; but before he could say anything else Eustace burst out again.

"Oh! Ugh! What on earth is _that_! Take it away, that horrid thing!" he squealed. Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian looked over to see Reepicheep coming out of the cabins.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy and Edmund let out at once. He smiled at them and bowed. Lucy wanted ever so much just to grab him and squeeze him to death, but she knew better not to.

"My humble duty to your Majesty. And to King Edmund, too. Nothing except your Majesties' presence was lacking to this glorious venture." he said ever so eloquently. Lucy and Edmund bowed back with smiles, before their faces turned back into scowls do to Eustace's third outburst. Caspian laughed at the exchange.

"Ugh, take it away!" Eustace wailed. "I hate mice! And I never could bear performing animals. They're silly and vulgar and-and sentimental."

Reepicheep gave Eustace a long stare before saying to Lucy and Edmund in a low voice, "Am I to understand that this singularly discourteous person is under your Majesty's protection? Because, if not-"

"What a fool I am to keep you all standing here in your wet things!" Caspian said before Reepicheep could finish his sentence, ushering his friends and Eustace away from the insulted mouse. "Come on below and get changed. I'll show you to our only spare cabin. Lucky for you, Lucy, I have but one pair of women's clothes on board. You'll have to make due with it until we land somewhere. Lead the way, Reepicheep, like a good fellow."

Reepicheep growled at this. "Don't try anything, he's with them." Caspian said in a low voice to Reepicheep, in hopes that he would try anything.

Caspian was about to follow them when one of the sailors yelled to him.

"Captain! There is another!"

…………………………………………………………………

That was it.

I looked over to the clock on the wall. It had been nearly 15 minutes and I was worried. Alex still hadn't come out and I hoped nothing had happened to her.

I walked to the door and opened it quickly. "Alex!" I called in. No one replied, and instead I was greeted with the cold, wet feeling of water rushing around my ankles. I looked down in pure shock. Had one of the toilets overflown?

But when my head snapped down, I saw that the water was way too blue and foamy to be that of dirty, clear toilet water. It swirled around my ankles. The smell of salt water rushed into my senses, and I lifted my head back up. The sight took my breath away.

It was the ocean.

Dark blue and purple. Dark gray clouds loomed over head, and a light drizzle began to fall.

"Alex..." I gasped before I snapped back out of my senses. "ALEX!" I yelled. But an oncoming wave crashed into me, pushing me away from the bathroom doors. I landed in the middle of the hall, the bathroom door closing behind me. The ocean disappeared as the door closed. I looked around me. The airport was empty...no one was in sight. I began to panic. What the hell was going on?! What was happening to me?!

Was I dreaming?

"Alex!" I yelled again. I was about to run back to the bathroom door, but a crack of thunder to my right stopped me in my tracks. I slowly craned my neck to the side, praying that the sound hadn't come from where I thought it did. But of course, I should know by now that nothing ever goes the way I plan it to.

The thunder had indeed come from the painting on the wall. But what's more, the painting was actually moving! The waves were crashing, the wind was blowing, the rain was falling, and the ship looked much more closer than it had before.

I let out a scream as a wave crashed out of the picture and knocked me off my feet. Water continued to pour out of the painting and flood the hallway. It pushed me to the other end of the hall where I smashed my back hard into the wall. I let out a scream of pain. As the water crashed into the window next to me, it broke the glass easily. Tiny shards of glass flew everywhere, and I covered my face to shield myself. But it didn't help, I still felt the glass as it fell over my head and body.

When I thought the glass was all gone, I took my hands off my face to see the damage it had done. But before I could even breath, another huge wave crashed right into me, sending me flying to the right.

I twisted and turned as the water flooded all around me. I wasn't sure if that wave had completely over-flooded the airport or if it had sucked me into the painting, but the one thing I knew was that I was now underwater.

And the next thing I knew was that I couldn't breath.

I felt the cold ocean around your body, soaking you to the bone. It consumed me. I could barely find the strength to move. Where was Alex? Did she get caught up in all this too? Was she ok?

Was she alive?

I opened my eyes only to shut them right away, the salt water stinging them. But while me eyes were open for about a split second, I did notice that the water around me was light greenish. That was a good sign. That meant that I wasn't that deep and that the surface was not too far away. Just as the thought crossed my mind, I just remembered how much my lungs needed air. They burned.

Air…I needed air.

Pushing the stinging feeling to the back of your mind, I opened my eyes once more to get a better look of where I was. I looked up towards the surface and were relieved to see that the surface was only a few meters away. A light shone right through the depth of water and illuminated your form as you continued to look up in desperation. The light was a bit weak though, it didn't look like the sun. It wasn't as big.

So instead of just floating around, I decided to make the shining light above my goal to the fresh air that resided only above the surface. I needed to get to the surface. I needed to breath...I needed air. I needed to survive. I needed to live...for Alex.

With much difficulty, I pushed my frozen bones upward and swam as fast as I could towards the light. I was not too far away from air. But then… something blocked my view from the shining sun.

It was a ship.

And not a big one at that. At least, that was all I could make out of it seeing as I could only see the bottom of it. But even though it didn't seem so big, it still blocked the light that I was striving to reach. So I made this boat your destination instead. There had to be crew members that would help me…right? Surely they could get me out of this freezing water. And at that, maybe they had Alex. Maybe they had saved her too.

A few seconds later, I reached the surface. I gasped a long, hard breath. Never in my life would the feeling of fresh air through my lungs feel as good.

I looked all around me. The wind blew my wet hair, the rain pelted down on me, and the sun was nowhere in sight.

But I did see the ship. In fact, I was only a few meters away from it. The light had been coming from the ship. A huge lantern rose above the small but strong ship, and it was pointed straight at me.

I was about to wave at the men who were lining the edges, staring and pointing at me, but another wave plunged me under. Down I went, further than I had before. I tried to find the strength to push up faster, but the more I struggled the deeper I went.

They say your life flashes before you when you're about to die. Well...whoever they were...they were half-right. Again.

Images of the people I knew and loved appeared in my head. My father, my mother, Tyler, Ryan, Ben, Mike, Alex, Caspian, Susan, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Reepicheep, Glenstorm, Miraz, Aslan...

No memories, just faces. My mind wasn't functioning well enough to provide me with all of my life before I died. This couldn't be the end for me. But right now, it wasn't looking like I had a choice.

And just when I thought everything was lost, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.


	3. Chapter 3: Unreal

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! And sorry for the cliffhanger! I feel bad that it took me so long to write this chapter, but i've been busy with work and the holiday this weekend. So sorry for the delay!**

**Hope you all had a good Memorial Day weekend.**

**Oh and one more thing, in the last chapter I kinda made a little mistake when I had one of the crew members yell to Caspian and call him Captain. Well, I have been re-reading the book and all to help me along as I go, and I realized that Caspian isn't the Captain after all. Someone named Drinian is. Oops! So yeah...just forget that part happened! Just pretend like he said Caspian instead of Captain...Hehe...**

**WARNING: LEMON**

**Now on with the story…**

……………………………………………………………………

**Chapter ****3: Unreal**

I must have been seconds from losing consciousness. But when I felt the pressure of something grabbing me around the waist, my brain shot back awake. I could feel something...someone. I felt hands, arms, a body. I cringed in pain when the stranger tied a rope around my waist a little too tight. But they didn't let go afterwards. They kept holding onto me. I didn't mind in the least. I felt safe. I wouldn't have wanted them to let me go.

Seconds later, I felt myself and the stranger being pulled up by the rope, and my lungs found air. I gasped long and hard. I relished the feeling that I never thought I would again- breathing.

Now the only sounds that I could hear were of my heavy breathing and the yelling of the crew-members of the ship above. The taste of salt water in my mouth settled horribly with my stomach, and as the rope tightened around my waist as I was hoisted up from the water, I thought I was going to be sick.

"Come on men! Pull harder!" I heard from above. My long wet hair was mopped over my face and my arms hung limply at my sides. I must have looked dead to everyone, so pale and motionless save for the involuntary shivers that I could not control. I'm pretty sure that was the only sign of life I was giving off at the moment. But I couldn't help it. I was freezing cold and my head was still partially numb from almost being filled to the brim with water. From this day forward, I would forever be scared to death of drowning.

Just then, I suddenly coughed and a huge wave of salt water poured out of my mouth. I gulped, disgusted in myself. It was like throwing up, only just water came out. I must have swallowed way too much water.

"It's okay, we're almost there." said a soothing, male voice that I could faintly hear. That voice...it sounded so familiar. I knew that voice.

A couple minutes and a few heaves later, I felt my feet being dragged on a hard wooden floor. If not for the person holding me up, I would have collapsed right there on the spot. But instead, he slowly laid me down on the deck. I could barely open my eyes, but it wouldn't have done much good seeing as my mop of hair was now plastered to every inch of my face.

"Get some towels!" the crew mates yelled to one another as they all scurried about. I could hear their footprints on the deck

Then whoever it was that jumped in the water and saved me sat down behind me and placed my head in his lap. He ran his hands over the hair on my face, wiping in out of my eyes.

"My God..." he silently gasped. "Drinian!" he called. I definitely knew that voice. It was the voice I had been longing to hear for the past three months. That voice gave me the strength to open my eyes, but only just a slight bit.

But sure enough, when my vision came into focus, I was face to face with none other than Caspian.

"Jade..." he whispered to me as he placed his hand on the side of my face. His warm hand burned my deathly cold skin. His other hand stroked my hair, I guess as a small attempt to calm my irregular breathing and the heaves of my chest.

"Caspian..." I inaudibly gasped. I felt my throat gurgle when I attempted to speak. "...so...c-cold...."

"What is it, my King?" came another voice from a man I couldn't see. My eyes would not leave Caspian's. I watched an arm reach out to him and hand him a towel. Next second, the towel was around my neck and shoulders.

"Thankyou, Drinian. Now go to my cabin and fetch me a pair of my robes, please." I felt another towel wrap around my stomach as Caspian rolled me over onto my side and began to pat my back. I could still feel some salt water swarming in my stomach. "And tell all the men to take shelter. Lower the sails and turn off all the lights."

"N-No!" I gasped as another mouthful of water sputtered out of my throat. "Alex...n-needs help!"

"What are you talking about, Jade?" Caspian asked me as he continued to pat my back. "Who's Alex?"

"M-My sister!" I cried. I found the strength to sit up, and was now facing Caspian and another man that I presumed to be Drinian. They jumped back a little in shock at my sudden outburst. "She's still out there! You have to find her!"

Caspian stared at me long and hard, and then turned to Drinian who only nodded in response. He then ran away shouting out to the others.

"Men! There is another! All eyes on the sea!" There was another rush of footsteps all over the deck and I watched all the crew members rush to the edges of the ship.

I felt my breathing begin to slow down as I caught my breath, but staring into Caspian's eyes made my heart rate accelerate. We just gazed at one another for a moment. Neither of us smiled, we didn't even move. I wonder if he was in as much shock as I was. Even though he didn't seem happy, he didn't seem angry or disappointed either. He just looked...hurt?

"Am...am I in Narnia?" I asked quietly. I felt my eyes stinging, but it wasn't from the salt water. Caspian noticed my discomfort, which made him feel awkward as well.

If it was even possible, he looked more beautiful than ever. His wet hair hung loosely on his shoulders, framing his tan face perfectly. He has nothing but his white undershirt on, and it clung to his hard chest and arms. I wanted him to hold me, comfort me, anything that required physical contact between the two of us. But the better part of me was telling me that this was all a mistake and that I shouldn't get too attached; because after all, I would just have to end up leaving again anyways.

This was exactly why I didn't want to be here...at least not now. Because now, leaving was going to be harder than ever. That is, if I ever found Alex. Because mark my words, I will _not _by _any_ means leave without her.

"Not exactly..." he replied.

Just then, one of the crew members ran over to Caspian. "My King, what exactly are we looking for?" he asked Caspian. Caspian looked to me.

"A s-small girl. Long black hair, skinny, about two feet tall." I said to the sailor. "She's my younger sister, she looks like me." He nodded and then ran off.

"My God...Alex..." I cried.

My eyes began to sting again, and I couldn't stop the tears from coming out this time. Caspian looked torn between comforting me and leaving me alone. He resorted to placing him arm on my shoulder.

"Jade..." Caspian said softly. It was like he was still in disbelief that I was standing right in front of him. I wrapped the towel tighter around my shoulders and chest. I had completely forgotten that I was wearing a white t-shirt. "Jade, what's going on? Why are you here?" he asked. I glared at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I said darkly. "One second I'm going off to college, and the next I'm drowning. And my sister is missing!"

"Jade, don't worry. We'll-"

"Caspian!" called the man named Drinian. He handed Caspian a pair of robes like he had asked for. "Here, and I also had a few men prepare your bedchamber. We don't have any spare chambers. The last of them were given to the King and Queen and their...friend." he said.

Caspian tucked the robes under his arms and lifted me up with one arm. My knees gave in under me the second I put pressure on them, but Caspian easily caught me.

"Thank you, Captain. I will take her there now." Caspian said as he lifted me into his arms. "Do not leave your posts! Keep looking!" he said before he started carrying me bridal style to his room.

"No! Stop!" I squirmed in his arms, but he kept a tight grip on me.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Alex! I don't want to leave her! She's still out there!" I cried.

"Jade, stop it!" Caspian said. "They're doing the best they can. But you have to get inside this instant! You're getting sick already!"

"I'm fine!" I demanded as I hit his arm. "You should worry about her, not me! Now put me down!"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere so you might as well stop. I understand how you feel but you need to stay calm!"

"Bullshit! You don't know how I feel! You have no fucking idea! Now just let me go!" I yelled as I continued to struggle in his arms. I wanted to jump right back in that ocean. No way in hell was this happening...i was back in Narnia. And what's more was Alex was missing.

Isn't it ironic how I left Narnia to be with Alex in the first place, and then when I finally go back home to be with her she's taken from me again? Only this time, I have absolutely no idea where she is. She really could be anywhere...

"Oh really?" Caspian asked incredulously. "Someone you love has gone missing, and you have no idea how to get them back or make sure they're safe. You're right, Jade. I have no idea how you feel." he snapped.

I kept my mouth shut the rest of the way. But what Caspian said made me wonder how long it had been in Narnia since I left. I was expecting him to be dead, or at least really really old. But it didn't look like he had changed at all. How long had it been here in Narnia.

Caspian walked down a few corridors and down a flight of stairs before finally reaching a door. He kicked if open with his one foot and brought me inside. The room was rather small and cramped, but I expected as much from a room in a rather small ship. The only large object in the room was the King sized bed, which took up about half of the room. Caspian gently laid me atop the bed and handed me his robes. However, I did not make any move to take them.

"Jade...don't act this way."

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Pardon?"

"How long has it been since I left."

Caspian sighed. "Three years." I tried my best to hide my shock. I had only had to go without Caspian for three months...but he had gone three years. I would have thought he would have forgotten me by now. "Now put these on before I'm forced to change you myself." he said as he continued to hold the clothes out for me. I still refused and instead persisted with my questions.

"That man said that a King and Queen were here. Are they the Pevensies?" I asked. Caspian grumbled.

"Would you just put on my clothes already!? I'll answer your questions later."

"No! Tell me what happened now!" I demanded as tears threatened to fall. "Caspian...I have no idea what's going on! I'm not in my world, I lost my sister, and I'm back here for some reason...probably something of your doing." I accused. Caspian glared at me

"Hey, I swear I had nothing to do with this!" he said holding his hands up in defeat. "I blew Queen Susan's horn, but it was only to bring back Edmund and Lucy. I didn't expect you to come too."

"You blew the horn?" I asked, suddenly curious. "Why? Is something wrong in Narnia."

"No...everything's fine. I just need their help for something." he said. "Listen, Jade. I'm sorry...if I had anything to do with bringing you back here I'm sorry. I didn't think you or your sister would come...it's supposed to only bring back the Kings and Queens of Old."

"It's f-fine. I don't blame you, Caspian." I said, even though my tone may have told otherwise. "I just hope she's alright. That way we can both go back home...and the sooner the better." I said coldly.

Caspian gave me a stare, which forced me to advert my eyes to the wooden deck. I broke the silence with a sneeze.

"Well...it's nice to see you again, too." he said equally as coldly before he moved towards me and grabbed the hem of my shirt. Roughly, he yanked it over my head and threw it to the ground. I didn't protest, not even when he bent down to peel off my wet jeans. It's not like it was anything he hadn't seen before.

I shivered from my now half-naked body. I flinched when Caspian threw me the clothes that he had been asking me to put on. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. I just couldn't pin-point how I was supposed to feel right now...I had no idea what was going on.

"Jade...it's alright...we'll try to find her." he said. "She couldn't have gone far..."

"Couldn't have g-gone far! It's a storm out there, Caspian! She c-could be anywhere!" I cried. Caspian looked at me sadly. I guess this wasn't the way he pictured us meeting again. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Just stay here, alright?" he said darkly. "Don't worry, Jade. We'll find your sister so that you both can leave here for good." he said before he slammed the door shut.

I sat there on the bed for only a second before running up to the door. Did you really expect me to just stay there helplessly in Caspian's room?

"Caspian, wait!" I called out.

Well, apparently he did because the door was locked from the inside. I let out a shriek of rage before slamming my fist into the door and cursing Caspian. I ran bad to the bed and collapsed on it, pressing my face into the pillow.

I felt like complete shit. I was back in Narnia...the first and last place I wanted to be. Whatever happened to being myself and living out my own life? What happened to going to college and supporting Alex and proving to everyone that I could take care of myself. And not only that, but now Alex was God knows where. She was lost...in this world that I never even knew existed. Who knew how big it could be? I had only experienced a small portion of it when I had come, and even then it seemed larger than life.

But now...now I had Caspian. I was back, and now I could be with him again. He was the only one who I had ever loved, the only one who I ever let touch me. I had never been that close to anyone...i had never trusted anyone with my life like I had trusted him. I instantly felt guilty for being rude to him and pushing him away at first. But I couldn't help myself. I was so frustrated with this whole situation, and he was the only person I knew I could take it out on.

I let out a long sigh. I was locked in this damn room, and Edmund and Lucy were out there somewhere. I really wanted to see them, but at the same time I wanted nothing more than to be left alone in my own self pity. The only person I wanted to see was Alex.

Alex...

My face immediately fell at the thought. I walked up to the door and rammed my head into it repeatedly. I did this for about a minute, until I rid myself of the thought of Alex's dead, water-bloated form floating in the sea. Instead, I was left with a really bad head-ache and a dizzy feeling.

I then spun around to take a good look at the room, Caspian's room. His bed was to the left, while a desk and cabinet was to the right. On the desk was an ink and quill with a stack of papers and books under it, while a large map was pinned up against the wall above the desk. I looked away from the mess, disinterested in all the papers and crap. Instead, I strode back over to his bed. The covers and pillows were a dark maroon, with a dark mahogany headboard. I guessed since Caspian was the King and all, that he would have the better of the rooms. I didn't even want to imagine how small the others must be.

My eyes were then drawn to a large trunk that sat at the foot of Caspian's bed. I knelt down beside it, instantly curious. I looked back towards the door, and when I didn't hear the sound of any footsteps down the hall I took that as an okay to open the lid.

The inside wasn't as thrilling or interesting as I thought it would be. There was nothing but old, dusty, and dirty trinkets in here. On top of the pile was Susan's horn. It was the only clean object in the bunch, most likely from Caspian's use of it. All the other things were just books...spare ink bottles...some scrolls...and...

I gasped as I lifted out the pair of black shoes that looked all too familiar.

"_And what do I get?"_

_You stood back up and took off your slip on shoes that you were wearing at the moment and handed them to Caspian. "Here, take these."_

"No way..." I whispered. I can't believe that he had kept them all this time. I felt like such a jerk for yelling at him before. I had been so selfish...i was only taking into account my feelings on the whole matter. I never took the time to try and understand how Caspian had felt after seeing me for the first time in three years.

Three years...

And he still had my slippers. And despite me being a complete bitch to him, he was still up on the deck in the storm looking for Alex. He did nothing wrong. He was just looking out for me and trying to help. Albeit he was still as stubborn and over-protective as ever, but I really shouldn't have acted the way I did. I just needed some time to cool off and relax. But with Alex still missing, I had no idea if I'd ever be able to relax.

I shoved the shoes back into the trunk and closed the lid. I didn't want to look at in anymore, it was already making me feel like shit. I didn't want to find any more of mementos of mine that Caspian had kept. I would only feel more guilty. So I slammed back onto Caspian's bed and shoved my face into the pillow once more. Only this time, I couldn't stop the tears that began to leak out of my eyes as I cried hysterically into the overstuffed-pillow.

Everything was going wrong.

……………………………………………………………………

I'm not sure how many minutes or hours had passed since I began wallowing in my own self-pity, but I was still going strong. I hugged the pillow tight against my chest as I sat cross-legged on Caspian's bed. Tears continued to stream down my cheeks, but my sobs had quieted down a bit. I was awfully tired of being alone...i really wanted to see Edmund or Lucy, or for Caspian to come back with Alex. It was just driving me crazy, being locked up in this tiny room.

And as if answering my prayers, the door suddenly burst open, revealing a very wet and tired looking Caspian. My heart fell, the look on his face said it all.

They hadn't found Alex. Caspian wouldn't look me in the eyes either.

"Listen, Jade. I'm really sorry." he said heavily. "This is all my fault. I most likely brought you and Alex here with the horn and now she's lost...I'm really sorry. We did all we could, but there's just no sign of her. We can only hope that another ship brought her on board, or maybe she isn't even here at all. Maybe she went somewhere else...but still...i wish I could take it all back...i didn't mean for any of this to happen...i just-"

Caspian was instantly caught off guard as I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck in a bone-shattering hug. I was the one caught off guard, however, when he roughly pushed me off of him. He stared at me long an hard.

"What do you want from me?!" he shouted. "Go ahead and yell at me and tell me you want to go home! Forget everything else we've been through, just shut me away without giving me a chance to explain!" he pushed past me and plopped on his bed. He bent his head down and held it in between his hands.

I bit my lip as I watched him run his hands through his hair. I didn't expect any less from him. I knew I deserved his cold attitude, it was only expected from the way I had treated him earlier. I crept over to where he sat and grabbed my towel from off the bed.

"It's good to see you, Caspian." I whispered. "I missed you..."

My words caused him to lift his head up and meet my gaze with his. I took this opportunity to wrap my towel around his hair and dry it for him, just like the way he had dried me off and taken care of me a few hours ago.

"Caspian...I'm sorry...I overreacted." I said as I scrubbed his head. "I just...ugh...this wasn't supposed to happen! It's not that I don't want to be here, it's just that I didn't expect it. And now Alex is missed...possibly captured, abandoned...dead...and I have no idea what to do...I just don't...I wish..."

Caspian reached up to clasp my hands with his as I began to stutter and scrub his hair a bit too fiercely.

"Don't worry about it, Jade. I understand how you feel...I went through the same thing..."

"When I was captured by Miraz?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes...i was constantly in a bad mood. I should have expected such from you. But...it's just been so long..." he reached up to cup the side of my face with his soft hands. I bit my lip. If this was so wrong, then why did it feel so absolutely perfectly right.

"Three years." I said. He nodded again.

"That's three years too many." I smiled sadly. Did that mean he still felt the same? "How long has it been for you?"he asked.

"About three months." I replied as his hand moved from the side of my face to my hair.

"You haven't changed. Not one bit." he said, referring to my appearance. "But I'm sure other things have changed." he said as he took his hand away from my hair. My hand instantly went to his before could take it away.

"It's only been a few months, Caspian. Nothing about the way I feel for you has changed." And it was true. No matter how I tried to push it away or deny it, I did still love Caspian. I just didn't know if it was in my best interest to act out on those feelings.

He was half right, though.

Lots of things about me had changed. I had taken care of a good share of deeds I wanted to carry out before I left for college. I stood up to my step-brothers the very day I got back from Narnia, while almost taking off their heads in the process. I had found Susan, I stood up to my mother and Tyler, and I had even taken Alex to meet her real father, even if it had been just his grave. Maybe I had changed more than I thought.

Either way, I couldn't wait to tell him, Edmund, and Lucy about it.

I gazed into Caspian's eyes, waiting for his reply. I desperately needed to know how he felt. Three months was nothing. I should be the one worried here. It had been three years for him, and he was King. Surely he had found something else.

After I spoke my words, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in between his legs.

"Do you mean that?" he asked.

"Of course." I said whole-heartedly. "Three months was painful enough, but I doubt that could you feel the same after three years." I said sadly. Caspian only smiled.

"The way I feel about you will never change. I thought you would have known that by now." he said matter-of-factly.

"But it's still three years, Caspian. Things must have changed for you." I backed up a bit so that his arms fell away from my waist. "You're three more years older than me now, which makes you what...23? Well I'm still 18. And you're King. Shouldn't you have already had a Queen by now?" I asked.

"Yes, but..." he stood up so that he was closer to me, "would you be upset if I said I was hoping that you would come back?"

"Caspian-" I began harshly, but he cut me off.

"I couldn't help it, Jade! I didn't want anyone else!" he explained "Yes, I have met may women from different lands, and I do realize that I must have a Queen in order to produce an heir. But all of the other women...they were nothing special. None of them were like you. I didn't love any of them. I tried to move on, I really did. But it was only then that I realized that I would never find anyone like you. I'd wait a life-time for you, Jade."

I frowned at him even though my heart was as high as a kite right now. "And what if I never came back?" I asked darkly. Caspian smiled and placed his hands on both sides of my face and pulled me closer.

"Well we don't have to worry about that now, do we? Because you did come back." I felt him pulling me closer so I pushed him away harder.

"Not by my own will." I corrected. "And I doubt it will be for long. I'm not sure what to do this time..." Caspian looked hurt by my words.

"Don't say such things like that. Not now...you only just got here."

"I can't help it, Caspian! What am I supposed to be thinking about?" I asked.

He took my hands in his again. This time I did not pull away. "Think about us! Finally together again. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day." he said as he kissed my hands. I wasn't sure I'd be able to hold out much longer.

"Caspian...but what about-"

"Don't think about Alex right now. She is safe. This is all in Aslan's hands. After all, it is he who holds the power to bring back the Kings and Queens of Old when the horn is blown. I doubt he would have let you both be brought here to your deaths." I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"So...you think that she safe? Because if she isn't..."

"Jade...i know that she's safe." Caspian said as he bent down and kissed my neck. I could feel the tiny hairs on my back sticking up from their ends as he made his way to my ear. "Trust me...we will find her." he said as he nibbled on my earlobe. I couldn't take this anymore.

"I hope so, Caspian. But...this all happened way too fast. It just seams so...so unreal." I said. He looked at me deeply.

"Well, this is real, Jade. I'm real." he said softly.

"_Please Caspian…I want to feel something real…"_

I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my own neck to the side to give his lips more access.

And he continued to trail kisses down my neck, I gently brought my fingers to the collar of his white shirt and began to stroke the fabric. I lightly tugged on the shirt. He seemed to take the hint, because the next second he was ripping off his soaked shirt and threw it in the corner. I gasped at the feeling of his bare chest against me, and knew it would only be seconds before my own shirt was taken off.

I let Caspian do the honors, seeing as it was his shirt. I giggled as he fumbled with my bra.

"Need some help?" I asked coyly. Caspian only smirked at me as he ripped of my bra completely, tearing it off in the front. My jaw dropped.

"Hey! That was my favorite bra!" I said playfully as I smacked him on the arm. I really did like that bra, though.

"Well it was getting in the way." he laughed before picking me up and practically throwing me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and I pulled on his belt to bring him closer to me. We both laughed as we struggled to peel off his wet pants.

"They were easier than yours though." he said in reference to my jeans.

Now the only thing that was separating us was my underwear. I suddenly felt Caspian's large hands grab me by the waist and hold me in place. It wasn't hard to realized that Caspian was being a bit rougher than he was before. But I wasn't complaining.

He brought his lips down back to my lip, only this time he gently bit my soft skin. I couldn't suppress the moans as one of his hands left my side to massage me breast. How the hell did I go three months without this.

"I missed you..." he mumbled into my neck.

"I missed you too, Caspian." I gasped as I ran my fingers through his hair. I felt him harden against my thigh. I let my hands leave his hair; one went to stroke his chest while the other went down to satisfy what had rubbed against my legs. I squeezed my hand around him nice and tight and moved it slowly up and down. He bit down onto my neck harder to try and suppress his moans.

I knew what he wanted. It was exactly what I wanted.

I knew it wasn't what I should be doing right now, but I really couldn't control myself at this part. We were both way in too deep.

I began to pump him faster, but I still knew that it wasn't enough. I felt his hand grab mine and push it away from him, only for it to reach back down and yank off my underwear.

Now nothing was separating us.

I felt his slip two fingers into me. I tried not to gasp or moan too loud, I had no idea how thin these walls were. But it was getting harder and harder and his thrusts became more violent. It hurt so good, and I needed to be filled more than this.

As if he could read my mind, he instantly withdrew his fingers and entered me hard. I gasped in pleasure. The first time had been so soft and passionate. But this time was even better. It was rough and needy. It was like he couldn't get enough of me even though I was as close to him as possible. Every thrust was harder and deeper than the next, and I brought my lips back to his to quiet down my moans. I relished the feeling of his tongue entering my mouth.

We moved moved our hips together in the same rhythm. We were in sync; that is, until he grabbed my waist down and held it in place, preventing me from moving. This gave him the power to thrust into me harder and faster than I thought possible. I wanted to scream. I didn't think anything could feel this good.

And just when I thought it couldn't get any better he suddenly pulled out of me and got off the bed, pulling me along with him. My arms were still wrapped around his neck as I hung suspended his neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded into him. He let out a moan and pushed me over to the wall where his desk was. Reaching behind my back, he used his right hand to shove all the books and paper that were on his desk and placed me on it.

He entered me hard again and I gasped his name as his thrusts quickened. I ran my hands up and down his sides, to his neck, and to his hair. I pulled my lips away from his and bit down onto his neck hard. I pulled onto his hair as I felt myself reaching my climax.

"Caspian..." I gasped.

He pushed into me deeper, sensing that I was close. He thrust into me long and hard once, twice, and third time before completely stopping inside me.

"Caspian...please..." I whined. He only chuckled. I growled at him, he was doing this on purpose. So I tightened my legs around his waist and pushed myself deeper into him. He let out another laugh again before he continued. I wanted to beat the shit out of him for teasing me, but I'd worry about that later.

"Oh Jade..." I heard him gasp as I tightened around him. I let out a soft whimper as I reached my climax. The heat from my finish caused Caspian to thrust into me faster and faster until he reach his own climax half a minute later. I felt him pull out of me and lean against the desk, placing his arms on either side of me in order to hold me up. I gingerly kissed his neck as we both caught our breath.

I sighed in content as his hand ran through my long hair that was now a hot sweaty mess. Caspian looked into my glazed, half-lidded eyes with his own and reach over to kiss me. I felt his tongue gently gain access and slip into my mouth. He took this opportunity to pick me up once more and carry me back to bed.

I collapsed on top of him and felt my eyelids begin to fall as he continued to play with my hair.

"I love you, Caspian." I whispered. I hoped he had heard it, I was bound to fall asleep any second now; only to awake to a number of bruises that I knew would be adorning my thighs and necks.

"I love you too, Jade. More than anything."

And before I slipped off into sleep, the word's Caspian spoke rung in my ears while the image of my baby sister plastered itself in my head.


	4. Chapter 4: Sailing East

**I'm so sorry everyone for taking so long to post this next chapter! I've have serious writing block for the past three weeks and needed to just relax. I have summer classes and a job so they make writing even harder and I was just really stressed out. Not to mention I'm going to Europe in 2 weeks so I've been busy planning that with my mom. But I'm back now so it's all good! Sorry I made you all wait.**

**And P.S. People, this story is rated M for a reason. So don't read it unless you're either a.) 18 years or older or b.) are younger and mature enough to comprehend the context. I'm sorry if it's "disgusting" and you don't like some scenes, but that's what you get with these kind of stories. So either deal with it or don't read it. Thanks!**

**Now on with the story....**

…**..................................................................................................................................................................**

**Chapter 4: Sailing East**

…**..................................................................................................................................................................**

When I woke up the next day, I nearly panicked. I shot up from the bed, confused as the where in God's name I was. This place wasn't my room...and it didn't look very familiar. The room was a complete mess, and the only neat thing I could see was a pair of folded up clothes at the foot of my bed.

And then a small smile came to my face. The events of last night...they weren't just a good dream. But Caspian was nowhere to be found. I frowned a bit at the fact that he hadn't been beside me when I woke up. I frowned even more when I remembered why I was here in the first place.

The car ride to the airport, the graveyard, Alex going to the bathroom, the picture that moved, the waves that brought me to here. It had only been three months since I had left, but it felt like a lifetime. And now that I was here, I remembered my past life here like it was just yesterday. Needless to say, I was scared.

And as for Alex...she was nowhere to be found. And it was all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have let her go to the bathroom by herself, I knew it was a bad idea. Now she was lost in Narnia. Just perfect.

After a few minutes of sitting on my bed in deep thought, I hopped off the edge and went over to put on the clothes that lay folded on the side. They were a bit small than the ones I was currently wearing. Maybe they were Caspian's old clothes or something. But they were still baggy, and I hated the way they fit around me. I didn't want to feel like a blob, so I rolled up the pants a lot so they went up to my knees, and I ripped off the ends of the shirt so that the cloth didn't go past my elbow. Now they weren't so bad.

And then I made for the door. Thankfully, it wasn't unlocked this time. As I remembered from last night, the hallways were narrow and wooden...leaving in the air an unsettling smell of wet wood. I wrinkled my nose. It smelled like men too. I would much rather desire to be in the lush and green forests of Narnia than the damp dwellings of a ship. It almost as if I was feeling...homesick.

I followed the smell of salt water. I knew that would lead me to the deck somehow or another. I recalled myself doing the same exact thing on a cruise ship when I was ten for my grandparent's 50th anniversary party. Of course, that ship was much bigger than this one; which would make navigation through this tiny ship much easier.

I found the deck in no time. I made sure not to be noticed as I tip-toed over to a stack of barrels that lay in the near corner of the ship. I crouched down and sat cross-legged on the wooden floor, surrounded by the tall barrels. I leaned my head back against one of them and closed my eyes. I didn't know what spurred this sudden move, but it just seemed like ever since I got back home I had never had any time to myself. I was always taking care of Alex, booking flights, reasoning with my dean in England, finding Susan, and fighting off my step-family that I never got the time to take a break. I just...wanted to be alone. I just didn't want to be found yet. I wanted some fresh air and time to myself. Maybe it would help me clear my head.

I tried to smile as the rush of wind blew past my hair and into the rushing waves below, but as I looked down at the crashing tides all I could think about was that Alex was out there somewhere. I couldn't get my mind off of her. I heard movement and low voices on the other side of the ship, but I didn't want to go over there.

"Ah, there you are, Lucy." I heard Caspian's voice call. I nearly jumped, I thought for a second that he was referring to me. But my heart swelled at the thought that Lucy was here. So I had been right yesterday, the two majesties on the ship were Lucy and Edmund. Of course, Peter and Susan weren't with them.

"_Don't worry about us." Peter said patting her shoulder. "Me and Susan will be fine. We've already learned all that we can here. You understand one day…you'll see." He encouraged._

Peter's reassuring words from the coronation ceremony were still fresh in my memory. So I really wouldn't ever see him again...

"We were just waiting for you, this is my Captain, Lord Drinian." Caspian said. The was a pause, and then Lucy spoke.

"Where's Eustace." I smiled slightly. Her voice sounded so much fuller and deeper. It wasn't the high-pitched voice she had last time I heard her. I wonder how grown up she looked now.

"In bed." came a voice that sounded way too deep to be who I thought it was. "And I don't think we can do anything for him. It only makes him worse if you try to be nice to him." the voice said with a snigger.

No way could that be Edmund. I had the slightest urge to peek over the barrels, but I didn't want to blow my cover just yet. I didn't really know how reunions like this worked. I would probably make it ten times more awkward then it should be. I didn't think I had the heart to face Edmund and Lucy. I wasn't ready for any of this. Not now.

"Meanwhile, we want to talk." said Caspian.

"By Jove, we do." said Edmund. "Three years as King of Narnia...all going well?" I laughed a little. I almost had forgotten that Caspian wasn't a Prince anymore. I knew he was the King, but I would always see him as the young Prince that was late to my court trial the day I was found in Narnia.

"You don't suppose I'd have left my Kingdom and put to sea unless all was well." said Caspian. It couldn't be better. There's no trouble at all now between Telmarines, Dwarfs, Talking Beasts, Fauns, and the rest. And we gave those troublesome giants on the frontier such a good beating last summer that they pay us tribute now. Not to mention, The Serpent hasn't been seen ever since, which as well with the Narnians. And I had an excellent person to leave as Regent while I'm away-Trumpkin, the Dwarf. You remember him?"

"Oh! Our DLF!" squealed Lucy.

"DLF?" Caspian asked quizzically.

"Dear little friend..." Edmund explained. If I could see the expression on his face, he would probably be rolling his eyes. "Of course we remember him. Fine dwarf, he was. You couldn't have made a better choice."

"Loyal as a badger, Ma'am, and valiant as- as a Mouse." said a voice I didn't recognize

"And where are we headed for?" Edmund asked. This time, I strained my ears to hear Caspian's answer. I was curious as well, seeing as apparently we were no longer in Narnia.

"Well...that is a rather long story." Caspian began. "Perhaps you remember that when I was a child my usurping Uncle Miraz got rid of seven friends of my father's by sending them off to explore the unknown Eastern Seas beyond the Lone Islands." I furrowed my brow. I had never heard this story before, and I had no idea what Caspian was talking about.

"Yes, and none of them ever came back." Lucy said.

"Right. Well, the day after my coronation day. After Jade...left..." my eyes popped open and my ears perked up, "...with Aslan's approval, I swore an oath that, if once I established peace in Narnia, I would sail east myself for a year and a day to find my father's friends or to learn of their deaths and avenge them if I could. These were their names: the Lord Revilian, the Lord Bern, the Lord Argoz, the Lord Mavramorn, the Lord Octesian, the Lord Restimar, and-oh, that other one who's so hard to remember..." Caspian trailed off.

"The Lord Rhoop, Sire." said the voice that I couldn't put a name to.

"Rhoop, Rhoop, of course. Thank you, Drinian." So he was the Drinian, the Captain. "That is my main intention. But Reepicheep here has an even higher hope." I tried not to squeal at the mention of the cutest talking animal that Narnia beheld. I missed Reepicheep so much...I was very glad to here that he was on the ship.

But it was a little unsettling to known that Caspian had made a huge, serious, life-changing decision only the day after I left. I didn't think my departure would have affected him that much.

"As high as my spirit," said the valiant mouse. "Though perhaps as small as my stature. Why should we not come to the very eastern end of the world? And what might we find there? I expect to find Aslan's own country. It is always from the east, across the sea, that the great Lion comes to us."

What Reepicheep said didn't make any sense to me, but I think I understood a bit of it.

"_You see…when we all came here for the first time, Narnia was under a spell. It was very long ago, back when Narnia was under the corrupt rule of the White Witch. She had made it so that Narnia was stuck in wintertime, and had been so for years."_

"_Wow…creepy." _

"_Very…But no worries! Aslan came back and defeated her in the end…everything worked out fine. He brought the springtime back too! I just…wish I knew where he was now." _

"_You say he came back? Where did he go?" _

"_It's a bit complicated…but I'm sure you're used to complicated stories by now." _

Lucy had never really answered my questions that night. Probably because she herself didn't even know where Aslan would leave to or come from.

"I say, that _is _an idea." Edmund said with awe.

"But do you think Aslan's country would be that sort of country? I mean, the sort you could ever sail to?" Lucy asked matter of factly. She, of all people, would know these kind of things. It always seemed like out of all the Pevensies, she had the strongest bond with Aslan and a greater understanding of the magic of Narnia. She was lucky.

"I don't know, Madam," said Reepicheep. "But there is this. When I was in my cradle a wood woman, a Dryad, spoke this verse to me:

"Where sky and water meet,

Where the waves grow sweet,

Doubt not, Reepicheep,

To find all you seek,

There is the utter East."

"I do not know what it means, but the spell of it has been on me my whole life." I was in awe from the poem that he spoke. It reminded me of that night when me and Caspian listened to stories from his Professor on the astronomy tower. I had always been interesting in literature and deciphering poems, but it seemed like this poem was meant for Reepicheep to understand and Reepicheep only.

After a short silence, Lucy spoke. "And where are we now, Caspian?"

"The Captain can tell you better than I," said Caspian. I heard the sound of screeching table legs and shuffling of paper. I supposed the Captain was showing them a map. "

That's our position...or was at noon today." said Captian Drinian. "We had a fair wind from Cair Paravel and stood a little north for Galma, which we made on the next day. We were in port for a week, for the Duke of Galma made a great tournament for His Majesty, Caspian, where he unhorsed many knights-"

"And got a few nasty falls myself, Drinian. Some of the bruises are still there." Caspian interrupted, but he seemed pleased with himself by the fact that he had gotten bruises. I rolled my eyes; boys were the same, even in this day and age. What was with men and loving their scars?

"We thought the Duke would have be pleased if the King's Majesty would have married his daughter-" Drinian continued, but Caspian interrupted his again.

"Squints...and has freckles." Caspian said with a shudder. It made me shudder as well. It was a bit of a slap in the face to hear that Caspian had been looking for suitors as his Queen. He told me last night that he had been waiting for me, and that no one else compared to me. But it was still upsetting to come to realize that everyone was counting on him to find a Queen to held him produce and heir to the throne.

I wasn't mad. I didn't blame his or anyone else wanting him to find a wife. I should actually be encouraging him...and not be standing in his way from ruling Narnia properly.

"Oh, poor girl." said Lucy.

"And we sailed from Galma and ran into a calm for the best part of the two days and had to row, and then had wind again and did not make Terebinthia till the fourth day from Galma." Drinian continued. "And there their King sent out a warning not to land for there was sickness in Terebinthia, but we doubled the cape and put in at a little creek far from the city and watered. Then we had to lie off for three days before we got a southeast wind and stood out for Seven Isles. The third day out, a pirate overhauled us. But when she saw us well armed she stood off after shooting some arrows on either part-"

"And we ought to have given her chase and boarded her and hanged every mother's son of them!" Reepicheep exclaimed, interrupting Drinian. It took all of me not to laugh at his outburst. Same old Reepicheep...

I was having a bit of trouble following the story. I had never heard of any of these places, but I got the general concept that they were heading East.

"And in five days more we were in sight of Muil which, as you know, is the westernmost of the Seven Isles. Then we rowed through the straits and came about sundown into Redhaven on the isle of Brenn, where we were very lovingly feasted and had victuals and water at will. We left Redhaven six days ago and have made marvelously good speed, so that I hope to see the Lone Islands the day after tomorrow. The sum is, we are now nearly thirty days at seas and have sailed more than four hundred leagues from Narnia." said the Captain.

I resisted the urge to gasp. Four hundred leagues from Narnia! I'm not sure how they measure stuff in Narnia, but I was told that a league was three miles long. So that would mean that we were over 1200 miles away from Narnia. 1200 miles away from home...

"And after the Lone Islands?" asked Lucy

"No one knows, your Majesty. Unless the Lone Islanders themselves can tell us." said Drinian.

"They couldn't in our days." said Edmund.

"Then it is after the Lone Islands that the adventure really begins." said Reepicheep.

I was a bit scared. No one knew where the hell we were going. Not even the Captain. He knew where these Lone Islands were, but what would happen after that? Would be just be sailing East without a clue what we were to expect? That just screamed bad news.

It was all silent for awhile after Reepicheep's comment. I wondered if they were all excited for the adventure like him, or if they were worried like me. It wasn't for another minute until Drinian broke the silence.

"Well then, if my services are not needed anymore, I must be off." said the Captain. Caspian dismissed him. "Come along, Reepicheep, back to our posts."

"Keep looking, Drinian. Just like last night." Caspian said. That made me feel a little bit better, to know that they were still looking for Alex. I should have known that he wouldn't have forgotten about her. But still, my hopes weren't as high as I'd like. It just seemed impossible that we would find her in this huge body of water, especially now that I learned that this ship was heading for a place that the Captain didn't even know the location of. How could we possibly find someone who was lost if we were lost as well? It just didn't seem logical at all. Hopefully Caspian had a better outlook on the whole matter.

Reepicheep bade his own goodbyes to Lucy and Edmund after Drinian. I froze when their footsteps came near the spot I was in, but they faded away soon enough. They were just walking by, I suppose.

"Well then," said Caspian. "It would be my pleasure to show over my ship before supper. You hardly were in a right state of mind last night to look it over."

"That would be lovely Caspian, but I think I really must go and see Eustace." Lucy said with a sad voice. But Edmund didn't sound as concerned.

"Oh let him be, Lucy. You know better than I that he will just swat you away if you try to help." Edmund whined. "Leave him alone to his own misery." A bright smile appeared on my face. I had no idea who this Eustace was, but apparently Edmund wasn't very fond of him.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask Lucy and Edmund; who was Eustace? How did they come to Narnia? How were they? How was Susan and Peter? I really wanted to just leap out from behind the barrels and throw my arms around them, but a little bit of information that Susan had told me a few weeks ago would make this reunion unsettling.

"Edmund!" Lucy chided. "Seasickness is horrid, you know." she said matter of factly.

"Oh come off it, Lu. I think we both well know it has more to do with just seasickness. The boy's quite rotten, if you ask me." But Lucy just ignored him.

"Oh, if only I had my old cordial with me then I could cure him." she said.

"But you have!" Caspian exclaimed. "I'd quite forgotten about it. As you left it behind I thought it might be regarded as one of the royal treasures. And so I brought it- if you really think it ought to be wasted on a thing like seasickness." he said. Considering the tone he was using, I could tell he was not fond of this Eustace person either.

"It'll only take a drop." Lucy said.

"Very well then," said Caspian. "If you're sure, I'll take you to my room. I keep it there in my trunk and...there is also something else I must show you." His tone instantly became low and serious, and I had a sneaky suspicion that he was referring to me as what he must show them. I bit my lip. I was supposed to be back in his room. Surely he would be worriedly if I wasn't there when he went to get the cordial and he would send out the crew to look for me.

There was nothing I could do now. I couldn't hide here anymore.

"Is it something important?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, very important. But good, very good." Caspian said. A small smile came to my face.

"Oh how delightful! Like a surprise?!" Lucy squealed.

"Yes, a very good surprise. Shall we?" as I listened as their footsteps disappeared down into the cabins.

I took a deep sigh and banged my head against a barrel. I couldn't hide forever. Lucy and Edmund would hopefully be happy to see me, and I was being selfish by hiding away and eavesdropping. And Caspian might think I'd be trying to escape.

"_Jade…I'm not mad at you. I'm just trying to help you, but I won't be able to if I don't know where you are. I told you before, I don't trust my Uncle alone with you."_

"_Me either…"_

"_Then why did you leave the room?" _

"_I wouldn't have gone out, but…I heard your name and, well…I was worried. I wasn't trying to leave here…or you. I promise."_

I reluctantly got up from my spot and walked around the barrels after reminiscing the first time Caspian had shown true concern for me. It was a nice change of events from my family, not to mention the fact that he was clad in only a towel at the time. I shook my head as I felt a blush rise in my cheeks. I was such a pervert.

"Caspian! Wait up!" I heard Lucy's worried voice yell from down below. I smiled. Of course, Caspian had gone to my room and I was gone. Now he was probably running around like a lunatic looking for me.

"What's wrong!" Edmund's voice yelled out a second later. The next thing I knew, the sound of rushed footsteps came to my ears. In no time, Caspian would run up to the deck and find me. But it was alright, I was ready to come out of hiding...even if I really wasn't ready. I sat down on one of the barrels with a smirk as I waited for him.

And just like I expected, a flustered Caspian bounded onto the deck not a second too soon. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of me and let out a long sigh of relief. I almost laughed, but it was the first time I had seen him since last night; and the way his tan skin glistened in the sun nearly set my heart on fire. I felt a twinge of guilt. He looked pretty worried for a split second.

"For Aslan's sake...must I lock my door at all times?" he said breathlessly. I only gave him a small smile. I didn't budge from my seat on the barrel or say anything. I just watched him go back to the stairs to the deck and yell down. "Lucy! Edmund! Up on the deck!"

Again the sound of footsteps rang through the deck. I can thank the wooden floors for that. My heart raced in my chest as they got closer. I was finally going to meet Lucy and Edmund. My friends. My brother and my sister. My family.

"What's gotten into you, Caspian?!" Lucy exclaimed as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "Is everything alright? What's wrong?"

Caspian's eyes traveled to me, and he gave me the same look he had given me before his coronation, when we were both on our balconies.

"_It really is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it."_

"_I have."_

"Nothing...nothing is wrong." Caspian said as his eyes glazed over as he looked at me. "Everything is just the way it should be."

Lucy's eyes followed his, and she looked like she was about to faint when he saw me. I smiled brightly as her eyes bugged out of their sockets and her jaw dropped to the ground. She gave me a long stare; I guess I left her speechless.

She had indeed grown up a bit since the last time I saw her. Her face was a bit longer and more feminine, and so were the subtle curves that adored her petite physique. Her freckles had disappeared, and her hair was almost as long as mine.

"Oh my....Edmund!" she gasped. In a matter of seconds, Edmund appeared from the stairs as well and reached Lucy's side.

"Lucy, what are you-" but Edmund's words were lost as his eyes landed upon me as well.

I laughed inside my head to see that I had been right all along. Edmund had indeed grown up to be extremely handsome! His long black hair messily fell over his eyes and stuck up in all directions, but it was a cute messy. He didn't look as skinny and scrawny as before. His body was tones and tanner, and he was nearly as tall as Caspian. I wondered if he was taller than Peter and Susan.

"Jade!" they both exclaimed at the same time before rushing over to me. I stood up from my spot on the barrel, prepared to take the impact of their bone-crushing hugs. But this moment wasn't as happy for me as it was for them. Even though their smiles were bright and overjoyed as they sprinted across the deck to me, the only thing I could think about was Susan's sad, elderly voice talking to me through the phone...

"_Oh child…I've forgotten how much you've missed. We live years apart. Peter…Edmund…Lucy…they're all dead."_

Edmund and Lucy tackled me to the ground. They laughed merrily as we all fell to the hard floor, and I found myself laughing as well even though I felt a little queasy. First of all, I would never see Peter again because in my world he was dead, and in Narnia he was not allowed to come back. And secondly, here is Narnia was the only place I would ever get to see Lucy and Edmund. I felt so guilty. It was like I knew this secret about them, a harsh secret about the future that beheld them. And they had no idea.

I knew their fate and they were clueless. That didn't seem fair at all.

But despite it all, I hugged them back with equal force. I would not ruin this completely perfect moment. I was finally back home with my family of friends. I would be no means find a reason to be unhappy when this was one of the happiest moments of my life.

"My God...Jade! It's really you!!!" Lucy screamed as she and Edmund got off of me so that I could stand back up. But the second I did, her arms wrapped around my neck. I smiled; the last time she had hugged me her arms came around my waist. Now she was nearly as tall as me! "I can't believe it! You came back too! Isn't this positively marvelous!"

"It's so good to see you, Lucy." I said softly as she pulled away from me. I missed her hugs, and the way her eyes sparkled when she talked me.

"I knew you couldn't bear to be away from me." Edmund said smugly. I turned to him.

"Edmund..." I said. I needn't say any more, because he instantly pulled me into a tight hug. I buried my head into his chest, which it had to go on my tip toes to reach, and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"I missed you, sis." he whispered. I felt tears burning in my eyes.

"I missed you too, Ed." I chocked out trying not to cry. At the sound of my cracking voice, Edmund pulled me away and smirked at me.

"Now don't get all emotional on me…I'm no girl. I don't want your crying face to be the first thing I see." I laughed. That had been exactly what he said to me before I had left Narnia. How did I go three months without him and Lucy.

"Same old Edmund..." I said. He patted me on the shoulder.

"Same old Jade. Welcome home."


	5. Chapter 5: Eustace vs Reepicheep

**Hey everyone! Sorry my updates have been scarce and I haven't posted for the past 3 weeks, but I had been having major writers block while I was planning my trip to europe and then going to europe.**

**But I'm back now and everything is back to normal so I will try to post more often! Just don't forget to review because I see so many hits and not a lot of reviews. So just be nice and don't be mad at me for neglecting the story! I'll try to get the next chapter up in a few days.**

**Now on with the story............**

…**..............................................................................................**

**Chapter 5: Eustace vs. Reepicheep**

Eustace Clarence Scrubb was a nasty old brat. He was one of those boys that would tell you that he absolutely hated your guts, but would still insist that you listen to every singly word that he had to say. And as the rotten boy droned on and on about philosophy, while trying to sound smart but not succeeding, I contemplated throwing him off the side of the ship.

Either that, or diving into the seep blue ocean myself.

I was trying to be polite. After all, he was Lucy and Edmund's cousin. But I just couldn't believe that this little brat was related to them in any way, shape, or form. It only took me ten minutes to hate him. Lucy and Edmund had introduced me to him right away, unfortunately. Edmund had complained, but Lucy insisted.

I wished she hadn't now. I had really wanted some time with them to talk and catch up, but instead I have been forced to spend the past few hours alone with this nightmare. Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian were off with the Captain talking strategies and all of that royal stuff that I didn't really understand.

Earlier, me and Eustace had been sitting on the same stack of barrels that I had been hiding behind this morning. It was mid-afternoon, and the cold breeze from the ocean was the only thing that was soothing my thoughts of my sister and keeping me sane from the babbling from this seriously disturbed boy beside me. But now, the storm from last night seemed to have come back, and we were currently locked up in Eustace and Edmund's room. Caspian had told us to stay put. He had a notebook and pencil in hand, and every few minutes he would write something down, but never did he dare stop his talking.

"You would do best to keep a diary as well. It is what all the most noble and respected writers do. Some even publish their diaries before they die." Eustace said. I had made the mistake of telling him that I was interested in literature. "Although, I daresay anyone would desire to read the life story of a woman of such stature as yourself."

I shut my eyes tightly and let out a slow, calm breathe. I was doing everything I could to stay in control and not explode.

"But this absolutely unpleasant adventure that we are aboard would make quite a good story. I think I shall publish this diary once it is complete. This is what I have so far..." Eustace paused for a moment for dramatic effect, while I leaned my head against a barrel and prepared myself for the worst that was yet to come. "_Day 1_. Have now been twenty four hours on this ghastly boat if it isn't a dream. All the time a frightful storm has been raging. It's a good thing I'm not seasick. Huge waves keep coming in over the front and I have seen the boat nearly go under any number of times. All the others pretend to take no notice of this, either from swank or because Harold says one of the most cowardly things people do is to shut their eyes to Facts-"

"Who's Harold?" I cut in.

"Harold Scrubb. My father figure." he promptly replied. I stared at him curiously. The only time people called their parents by their first name was if they weren't really their parents, if they were step-parents. That was why I always called Tyler by his name instead of father. I understood the feeling of not accepted a father when he wasn't really one. I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for the boy, and for a slight moment I thought me and Eustace had something in common.

"Oh. Is he your step-father or something?" I asked. Eustace's face immediately turned sour and he gave me a dirty look.

"Of course not!" he scowled back. "He is my biological father! How dare you insult my family like such!"

"Oh...I'm sorry." I replied apologetically. "I didn't mean to insult your family. I was just wondering why you called your father by his first name."

Eustace scoffed. "I call me father by his first name because it is proper. And he and my mother are happily married, I might add. Us civilized folk do not believe in divorce. It is a rather primitive ideal, if you ask me."

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying not to lash out at him for indirectly insulting my family. Even if my dad had died before anything could happen, I knew that my parents were going to get a divorce. I really wanted to give this boy a good punch to the eye, but Edmund's words from earlier still rung in my head.

"_I'm sorry, Jade. I begged Lucy not to leave you alone with him." Edmund said as he, Lucy, and Caspian dropped me off at Edmund and Eustace's room before they would go to Captain Drinian's room to have a private conversation. I only smiled at him, unaware of what I was really getting myself into._

"_Oh, Edmund. Don't worry! I'll be fine. He's your cousin, how horrible could he be?"_

_Edmund rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."_

"_You're such a baby. Now stop worrying about me and go!" I said as I practically pushed him away from the door. Edmund just smirked._

"_Alright, but you asked for it." He said before his face turned more serious. "But honestly, don't take anything he says to heart. He doesn't mean it, and even if he does, he has no clue what he is saying. Just ignore him and try not to kill him."_

If only I had listened to Edmund in the first place. Taking his words into consideration, I made a mental note to myself to not ask Eustace any more questions about what he wrote. He looked out into space for a moment, most likely another dramatic pause, and then cleared his throat and turned back to his diary.

"Now...where was I before I was rudely interrupted? Ah...yes...it's madness to come out into the sea in a rotten thing like this. Not much bigger than a lifeboat. And, of course, absolutely primitive indoors. No proper saloon, no radio, no bathrooms, no deck chairs. I was dragged all over it yesterday evening and it would make anyone sick to hear Caspian showing off his funny little toy boat as if it were the _Queen Mary_. I tried to tell him what real ships are like, but he's too dense." I tried not to laugh and his pompous attitude. "E. and L., of course, didn't back me up. I suppose a kid like L. doesn't realize the danger and E. is buttering up C. as everyone does here. They call him a King. I said I was a Republican and but he had to ask me what that meant! He doesn't seem to know anything at all." I figured it would be useless to explain to Eustace how he was in a different world during a whole different time. Of course Caspian wouldn't know what Democrats or Republicans were.

So instead of interrupting him again, I just shut my mouth and figured the only way he would stop is if maybe he would run out of things to say.

Ha! Now that would be the day...

"Needless to say, I've been put in the worst cabin of the boat, a perfect dungeon, and Lucy had been given a whole room on deck to herself, almost a nice room compared to the rest of this place. C. says that's because she's a girl. But when I asked him if Jade had a whole room to herself, he refused the answer. He seems to favor her, she probably has the biggest room of all! It must be hidden on the ship somewhere." This time I really struggled to hold in my laugh. If only he knew where I slept. "I tried to make him see what Alberta says, that all that sort of thing is really lowering girls but he was too dense. Still, he might see that I shall be ill if I'm kept in this hole any longer with this girl who thinks she knows about literature. And I nearly forgot to say that there is also a kind of Mouse thing that gives everyone the most frightful cheek. The others can put up with it if they like it but I shall twist his tail on him pretty soon if he tries it on me. The food is frightful too-"

"Wait! Did you say there was a Mouse on the ship?" I asked hopefully. I hadn't seem Reepicheep at all, and I was hoping that he would save me from this monster. Eustace scowled again when he saw the delight in my eyes.

"Oh, not you as well." he groaned. "I must say, I have never met so many people who were so fascinated in a performing animal before. It is really quite pathetic. They have even given the beast a name, but I cannot remember it for the life of me."

"Reepicheep?" I asked.

"Ah, yes! That's the beast's name!" he exclaimed. "Now, if I was Captain of the ship instead of Caspian, which would be all for the better, never in my life would I dare allow such a-"

However, I didn't bother sticking around to listening to what he had to say. I shot up from Edmund's bed and headed for the door. But Eustace wasn't lying in his diary when he said the ship was unsteady from the storm. The waves lurched the ship to the right, and I barely caught my balance in time.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Eustace called after me as I steadied myself and marched towards the door. "We're not supposed to leave the room."

"I know. But I am." I said simply. "I'm only going to find a friend."

"HA!" Eustace said as he balled out into laughter. "And this one thinks that the Mouse is her friend! How truly sentimental!"

I roughly grabbed the door handle and lurched the door open. I was about to run out, but Eustace called to me.

"Wait! You're not really leaving, are you?"

"Yes, yes I am." I said defiantly.

"But Caspian said-"

"I'm going to find Reepicheep. Goodbye."

"Then I shall go to!" I groaned as I heard his weight leave the bed and his footsteps as they rushed up to my side.

"I thought you said you didn't like him." I said. I really didn't want him to follow me. I was tired of listening to his voice and being trapped inside with him. I wanted to have a nice talk with Reepicheep by myself.

"I desire to leave this room as well." he replied.

"But won't you get seasick?" I was getting desperate now.

"I shall if I do not drink anything." he said curtly. "Besides, I grow tired of this room as well. If a woman with such status as yourself can break the rules and not get into trouble, then surely I can as well."

I gave him a long, hard stare through narrowed eyes. This boy truly was troubled. "Lovely." I said briskly as I walked out of the room with Eustace right behind me.

When we stepped into the hallway, it was easier to hear the soft pitter-pattering of the rain outside. It pounded on the roof above our heads, and Eustace whimpered. I could also hear the distinct yells from the shipmates above, shouting and ordering at each other as they struggled to keep the ship above water. But I wasn't afraid. Caspian had told me how this ship has seen worse days, and I trusted him with my life.

I turned to Eustace. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen and get you some water." I said. I wanted to get his needs over with so that maybe after he got something to drink he would be happy and go back to his cabin alone. "Maybe if you're lucky Lucy will give you some of her firefly juice or...whatever it's called."

Eustace made a face. "I will most definitely never drink that mystery potion ever again! It tasted horrid!" I smiled to myself. I, as well as Lucy knew, that Eustace felt a thousand times better after she had given him a drop of her special juice the other day before he went to bed. The expression in his face said it all, but he would never dare admit that someone actually helped him.

"Whatever you say."

The trip to the kitchen was short. Needless to say, the ship was small and it was hard to get lost with the very few rooms. But from what I could remember, the kitchen on this Narnian ship smelled nothing like the kitchen in Caspian's palace. No, not at all. The kitchen on this ship smelled more like my step brother's bathroom.

The room was rather small and dim and the ceiling low, the only light being that which came out from the window on the ceiling. The window was not encased with glass but gated with metal bars, and it was located right under a large basin. This window led out to the deck, and I guessed that they used it to collect water when it rained.

And in the far corner of the room, there was a large bowl of clean water where the collected water was stored. The shipmates used this water for drinking, cleaning, and bathing (on rare occasions might I add). They probably kept this big pitcher here because sea water was salty and was no good to drink. They would get dehydrated.

"Alright, there you go." I said as I pushed Eustace into the room. "There's your water, now I'm leaving." I immediately shut the door behind me and rushed down the hall to find Reepicheep, or at least someone who was entertaining to talk to. However, I was unaware of the tail that hung from the bars in the window and oblivious to the devilish smirk that crossed Eustace's face.

I had only taken a few steps forward when I heard the commotion.

There was a short squeal with the sound of breaking glass, and then Eustace's laughter. I raced back to the kitchen at once and swung open the doors. The sight enraged me and made me want to bust out in laughter all at once.

Eustace had Reepicheep by the tail and was swinging him gleefully around the room, while Reepicheep continued to squeal.

"Eustace! What are you doing!" I shouted from the door. "Put him down!"

"But this is so much fun!" the boy cheered gleefully and Reepicheep's body nearly crashed into the wall as it swung round and around.

"Stop it! You're going to hurt him!"

At first, Eustace's game was working perfectly. Of course Reepicheep didn't weigh much more than a pillow, and you would think the odds would be against him. But Reepicheep, who had been fighting for many years, never lost his head or skill for a moment. It didn't look easy, but somehow Reepicheep managed to draw his sword while Eustace twirled him in the air, and he got a good slice at the boy's hands the second he got the chance.

However, this caused Eustace to now squeal and let go of the Mouse's tail at once. Reepicheep went flying and crashed into the wall, his tiny figured bouncing like a ball as it ricocheted off the wooden wall. I immediately ran to his side. But Reepicheep did not linger on the ground long enough for me to go over to him and tend to his wounds. He got right back to his feet and rushed towards Eustace, his long, thin, and sharp sword waving at him dangerously. Eustace in turn backed up against the wall as the Mouse advanced on him, frightened.

"Stop it!" Eustace sputtered as Reepicheep's sword drew closer. He cradled his left hand, the one of which had taken the jab from Reepicheep's sword. Tiny droplets of blood trickled down his knuckles, but it was nothing serious. "Go away! Put that thing away! It's not safe! Put it down, I say!" But Reepicheep persisted.

"How dare you address me in such a manner! I shall have you thrown overboard!" the Mouse piped. "I knew you were trouble from the start!" He then turned to me and his voice softened. "I'm sorry you must see me like this, Dear Friend and Good Lady. We have only reunited for a moment and I must deal with this sore thing. Bu no worries, it will only take a moment."

"I'll tell Caspian!" Eustace continued to squeal. "I'll have you muzzled and tied up!"

"Ha! That _is _rich." said the Mouse.

"Reepicheep, leave him alone." I said, trying to make sense of all this and not create too loud of a commotion. "He was only-"

"No, no, no, Lady. This is not the place for a Beauty such as yourself to interfere." said Reepicheep. "This is a battle between us." he said motioning between him and Eustace. The poor boy looked scared to death.

"But Reepicheep-"

"Why do you not drawn your own sword, poltroon!" Reepicheep squeaked, interrupting me. "Draw and fight or I'll beat you black and blue with the flat!" he said, gesturing to the flat and blunt handle of his sword.

"I haven't got a sword." said Eustace. "I'm a pacifist. I don't believe in fighting." I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Do I understand," Reepicheep said slowly and sternly, withdrawing his sword for a moment, "that you do not intend to fight me like a true warrior nor give me satisfaction?"

"I don't know what you mean," Eustace cried, "If you don't know how to take a joke then I shan't bother my head about you."

Reepicheep paused for a moment before turning his sword around and began to beat Eustace in the legs with the blunt handle of the sword. "Then take that! And that-teach you manners-and the respect due to a knight-and a Mouse-and a Mouse's tail- and a Lady-" and at each word he gave Eustace a blow. Eustace must not have been used to this kind of punishment at school or from his parents, and after a few blows he fell to the ground from the impact.

"Jade! Make it stop!" the boy cried.

I rushed over to the scene. "Reepicheep! Stop! Don't hurt him." This caused Reepicheep to take his attention away from Eustace and give me a bewildered look, which in turn distracted him and gave Eustace a chance to escape.

"Look what you have done! He is trying to escape a duel!" the noble Mouse yelled before he ran out of the kitchen and chased after Eustace.

"Leave me alone!" I heard Eustace's distant voice yell.

"Come back I say!" Reepicheep's voice followed.

I ran after them both, knowing that this was only going to end badly. As I chased down the few halls after them, the ship rocked from side to side, either from the nasty weather or the three of us running around.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

I was not far behind Reepicheep, and I watched ahead as Eustace barreled into the Captain's room, where Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund were trying to have a private conversation. I groaned in annoyance as I approached the threshold. I was supposed to be minding my own business and not getting into trouble with Eustace, but here we were. This was all my fault for leaving the room with him.

When the room came into view, I saw Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, and Captain Drinian all crowded around a circular table with a map atop it. All their heads shot up at us at once, confusion and alarm written on all. Although, whether it be my imagination or not, I thought I saw a small smirk cross Edmund's thin lips.

I opened my mouth to voice and explanation and apology, but Eustace beat me to it. He didn't waste any time in complaining.

"That little brute has half killed me!" he cried. "I insist on it being kept under control! I could bring an action against you, Caspian. I could order you to have it destroyed!"

Reepicheep turned on him, his whiskers flaring and his sword pointed to the sky. He looked extremely fierce, but spoke politely as if he hadn't just lost his cool.

"I ask your pardons, all," he said to the room, "And especially her Majesty's. If I had known that he would take refuge here I would have not chased him like such and would have awaited a more reasonable time for his correction."

The four powers that were still huddled around the table continued to give us weird looks, occasionally glancing at one another.

"What on Earth's up?!" asked Edmund.

I opened my mouth to speak, but again, Eustace beat me to the punch. "It was that! That-that thing!" he said as he pointed an accusing finger at Reepicheep. "It attacked me! It attacked me with its sword! And then demanded that I accompany it in combat!"

My eyes caught Caspian's. But unlike Edmund's, they weren't dancing with amusement. They were much more serious.

"And you accepted?" Caspian asked.

"No! Of course not!" said Eustace.

"He abandoned battle! The coward!" yelped Reepicheep.

"Reepicheep, such a noble warrior such as yourself should know to drop a friendly combat if the other member is unwilling." said Caspian.

Reepicheep bowed. "I know that as well as you do, You Majesty, but in my defense, the young brat commenced the duel! He had me hung upside-down by my tail! And when I demanded that I fight to gain back my dignity, he runs away!"

Edmund looked up to Eustace more seriously now. "Is this true, Eustace?" he asked. He and Caspian leaned in, awaiting his answer. It was like I wasn't even there.

"I was only playing!" said the boy. "I don't desire to fight!"

"But you must, now." Drinian said, completely serious. "You commence battle, now you must accompany Reepicheep in combat where he will fight to retain the dignity of his name, and his tail."

"For there is nothing more noble to a Mouse than his tale." added Edmund. Eustace whimpered as he soon realized that everyone here took the idea of dueling and dignity very seriously. I looked at Lucy, and we tried not to smile. Of course we weren't going to let the boys actually make Eustace fight Reepicheep, but it was funny to watch the exchange while it lasted. After all those hours of having to listen to Eustace ramble on and on and insult me, I would allow for him to bear this torture for a few more minutes.

It was only fair.

"There, there dear mate." Caspian said as he walked over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "It shall be a fair fight. Have you got a sword?"

"No! Of course not!" Eustace cried. "Of course I haven't got a bloody sword! Why would I have a sword?!"

"Oh...well, no worries then. You can borrow one of mine." said Caspian.

"But surely the boy must be handicapped in some way." said Drinian. Edmund turned to him quizzically.

"And why is that?" Edmund asked.

"We, your Majesty. In the boy's defense, he does have an advantage in size. Not to mention Caspian's swords are nothing less of extravagant. The battle would truly be unfair."

"But Reepicheep is far more advanced and experienced. Handicapping Eustace would make the battle for too easy for him." said Edmund.

"Too true!" chimed in Reepicheep. "I have fought warriors twice the size of the likes of him! I desire no handicaps. I shall fight him like he is!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Lucy finally said. "Leave him alone now, honestly. You know that he doesn't know the customs of Narnia." Lucy said to Edmund.

"Again with this world called Narnia! You all are mad!" Eustace cried as he ran out of the room.

Edmund snorted and Lucy glared at him, although I knew she was probably enjoying his misery just as well. She was just too mature and well-mannered to gang up on the boy along with her brother.

"I'll go set him to bed." Lucy said, but she did not budge from her spot. Her gaze lingered on Edmund's, and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll help." he said, and the two of them exited the room after Eustace. I moved away from the threshold and allowed them to pass.

"Sorry." I mumbled to them as they passed. Lucy smiled at me with understanding.

"What did I tell you." Edmund said, shaking his head. I pushed him out the door as the ship gave another lurch, and it made him crash into the wall harder than I expected. I laughed.

I then turned my attention back to Caspian and Drinian, who were holding onto the table to keep it from collapsing because of the lurch. Drinian let out a growl of anger.

"What in Aslan's name is going on up there!" He said, most likely referring to the shipmates who were not doing a proper job of preventing the ship from sailing steadily. "I cannot leave my post for a minute it seems!"

"My apologies, Captain. I had been ordering at the men from my post above, until I was rudely interrupted by the boy who refused my hand in battle!" said Reepicheep.

"Very well then. Let us go up now and give them a hand, shall we?" Drinian gestured to Reepicheep. The Mouse gladly took him up on his offer and the two began to leave the room.

"Coming Caspian?" Drinian said before he left.

"Yes, just give us a moment." he said. Drinian gave him a stern look.

"Very well then. Just remember our discussion." he said, and then he was gone. I turned to Caspian, who's face had become slightly bitter and angry at the Captain's words. But when his eyes caught sight of me, they softened.

"Hey..." I said awkwardly, having a slight feeling that what Drinian said had something to do with me. But Caspian just smiled, easing my wandering thoughts.

"That was quite an entrance. I supposed I should lock your door at all times, as I have been repeating this whole morning." he said sarcastically. I giggled.

"Yeah...sorry about that." I apologized. "I guess he was more than I could handle."

"As was the case with us all." He said with a laugh as he walked towards me. His hand reached up and combed through my hair, and I closed my eyes as I let the soothing feeling consume me. I had been anxious all day with the likes of Eustace following me around everywhere, and I needed Caspian now more than ever. "Now how about you do as your told and get and early rest. We shall be approaching land early tomorrow, and I wouldn't want you in a wrong state of moods."

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty." I said sarcastically as I placed my hand on his chest. "Will you be joining me later?"

I smiled as the memories from last night played before my eyes, but the reaction that came from Caspian wasn't what I had expected. His hand pulled away from my hair, and I opened my eyes.

"Actually...I had Lucy's room rearranged so that the two of you could share a room. It will give the both of you some time to catch up." he said slowly, as if he knew what he was saying was going to upset me. I bit the inside of my cheek. His demeanor was much more solemn and lifeless as he looked at me now.

It was only now that I realized how dark the room was, but how radiantly his brown eyes shone through it. He looked too ethereal and exotic to be human, and once again I was transfixed at how beautiful his face was as it lingered only a few inches away from mine.

But he wouldn't lean in and close the short distance between our faces. He just stared at me. Like he was in pain. Like there was a battle raging on inside his mind. Like he was fighting off the urge that consumed us both.

"Oh." I said as brightly as I could, trying my best to hide my disappointment. "All right then, thank you very much. That was...really...thoughtful of you." I took my hand off of his chest. "Guess I should head off to bed then."

I abruptly turned around to leave, but his hand grabbed my arm and he spun me back around to face him. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my head to his. But his lips only lingered on my forehead, and I would have enjoyed it more if they had landed somewhere else. But the feel of them just just as nice. So instead of complaining, I closed my eyes in content. This was better than nothing. He pressed his lips harder against my forehead and his one hand gripped my waist. I whispered his name, which caused him to immediately pull away.

My eyes bore into his, begging him for more. But he only placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me an arm length's away.

"You really must go to bed now. I must help my men above." he said quietly.

"Alright..." I said as I backed away, confused and unsatisfied. "Good night then. I'll see you in the morning." I turned around and walked out the door quickly, not able to bear being in the same room as him anymore. This attitude was not what I was expecting, nor was what I desired after spending half a day with a demon.

"Sweet dreams." he whispered to my back.


	6. Chapter 6: Learning to Fall

**Ok, so let me just say first how EXCITED I was for harry potter and the half blood prince!!! I saw the movie at midnight! You should all see it its awesome!!!**

**But anyways, thanks for the reviews and hopefully you all don't hate me for making you all wait so long for the last update and this one. Work is killing me right now and I'm doing the best I can. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'll try to get it out in the next few days. A week at most. **

**So enjoy this chapter!**

**Now on with the story............**

…**..............................................................................................**

**Chapter 6: Learning to Fall**

Lucy lay on her stomach on our tiny twin size bed that we had to share. Her head was propped up with her hands as she smiled at me, her feet dangling in the air behind her. I was perched on the end of the bed, my legs handing over the side and sitting up straight. It was going to be a tight squeeze for us in sharing this bed. I could almost foresee myself camping out on the ground instead of falling off the bed in the middle of the night.

It was almost laughable, actually, that this tiny bed was not much smaller than Caspian's. And while he was about twice the size of Lucy, sharing a bed with him didn't seem too crowded or uncomfortable in the least. I actually preferred things that way when it came to Caspian- so close together that it was actually more enjoyable than ill-fitting.

But Lucy smiled at me so brightly and radiantly, that I felt guilty wishing that I was in Caspian's bed right now. Because Lucy was such a great friend of mine, and I really did miss her and want to spend this night with her. Kind of like a girl's night.

"So Jade," she began, her legs kicking back and forth with anticipation, "what year is it back in your- I mean- our world."

I caught the slight stutter in her words. It was obvious that Lucy was confused as to which world was her own and which one she truly belonged to. Indeed, she was born into England, therefore making it her place of origin. But she lived a lifetime in Narnia. I would hope that she knew more about the world of Narnia than the world we call Earth, and she was most likely contemplating which home was the real and true one. She was still young, and I prayed that when she would have to make the decision that I made, it would be simple and obvious. Kind of like how Peter and Susan left Narnia- with high spirits and knowing that they had nothing more left to learn in this world.

"It's still 2008." I told her. "It had only been a few months since I had returned. It was the end of summer, I was about to start school."

She scoffed. "Lucky you." she said. "I was still in school when we went back."

"I wouldn't exactly call myself lucky." I said as I recalled how close I was to boarding my plane to England. "I was actually looking forward to going to college."

Lucy rolled her eyes an scoffed. "Whatever you say. But a word of advice- unless you want to be pestered for the rest of your stay here, don't tell Edmund that." We both shared a quick laugh before the atmosphere became quiet and awkward again.

"So...umm...it's still the same year in your time then?" I asked.

"Yep. It's still 1940 and I'm still thirteen." My mind went blank for a moment as I stared into her eyes.

"_Susan...I just don't understand how this all could have happened. I'm so sorry." I said as I held the phone close to my ear, doing my best not to break down in tears. "Why didn't you ever tell me?! When did this all happen?"_

"_A long time ago. I would have come to you but...you weren't even born yet. Poor Lucy..." Susan said sorrowfully on the phone, "She was only sixteen..."_

If Lucy was still thirteen now, then that would mean that she only had three more years left to live. Every being in my body was begging me to tell her now, warn her now so that she would still have a chance at living and would go to the train station three years from now. But Susan advised me against it, saying it was unwise to meddle with the future and that I shouldn't try to change what has already happened.

"Oh...wonderful." I said with a fake smile. Lucy bought it thought, and smiled brightly at me. I knew this was a secret that was going to be near impossible to keep from her and Edmund. But I promised Susan I wouldn't. "So...how is school, then? Are you doing well in classes? Do you have good friends? How...how are Susan and...Peter?" I managed to say without stuttering.

Lucy shot up and took a seat next to me Indian style. I prepared myself for the novel she was most likely to tell. "Well, if you must know, school is well...school. It's alright so long as you have a nice song to hum in your head while the professors are talking. I'm doing very well in my classes, which is the least I can say for Edmund. And it's a lot more easier to make friends now that Susan's graduated. The only reason most of my girls friends pretended to like me was because Susan was pretty and popular, and they wanted hang out with her. But I do have a very good friend, Marjorie Preston. We have been best friends all of this past year. She was the greatest help in taking my mind off of Narnia, and we have the best of times when we are together. But I do feel a bit guilty when I have to leave her all the time for Narnian matters. I don't like keeping secrets from her."

I frowned a bit at the thought. I had been keeping Narnia a secret from Alex as well. And even though I told myself that I would eventually tell her about it when she was old and ready, now I might never get the chance.

"But anyways, Susan and Peter are doing fine. Susan's gone to America with Mother and Father, and Peter just got done studying his exams and was off to the Professor's house for the holidays. I miss him very much." said said.

"Well...what about Susan? Surely you must miss her as well." I said, but Lucy only frowned.

"No...not really." She said in a low voice. Then she ran up to the door and placed her ear on it. When she was sure that nobody on the other side, she rushed over to the bed and looked at me seriously. "No...Susan has changed, Jade. And not for the better."

The way she spoke made my heart shrivel. When I had talked to Susan on the phone, she didn't sound all to different. Then again, she was much older.

"What do you mean?" I said as I brought my face closer to hers. "How has she changed."

"I don't know...I can't really explain it that well. But...it's like she grown up to fast." said Lucy. "She's always getting invited to parties, spending time with her friends, worrying about clothes and make-up, and is obsessed with boys. And she never wants to take walks with me to talk about the our past life in Narnia anymore! It's quite dreadful."

"Oh, Lucy. I think you're overreacting a bit." I said as I placed my hand on her back. "That's normal for girls our age. I'm sure it's just a phase. So don't worry, it'll pass."

"No, Jade. You don't understand. It's like she's completely abandoned Narnia!" she whined. "She acts like it never even existed, and it's almost as if she wants to forget all the great memories we had. One time I had asked her a question about Narnia, and she replied with, "Narnia? You mean the game we used to play when we were younger?" It was horrible! It nearly brought Peter and I to tears! I don't know what to say to her anymore. It's like she's a completely different person! I don't even know who she is anymore!" She cried. I immediately pulled her into my lap and rested her head on my shoulder as she cried into my chest. The action was rather soothing. It reminded me of how I would comfort Alex.

"Lucy...really. You're just overreacting. She'll come around." I said as I stroked her brown hair. "I'm sure it's just her way of dealing with things."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Lucy, I'm sure Susan and Peter were very upset when Aslan told them that they wouldn't be coming back to Narnia ever again. I'm sure Susan's denial is just her own, personal way of dealing with her sorrow."

Lucy looked up at me with tear-swollen eyes. "You really think so?"

I smiled. "I know so. So stop worrying. I'm sure everything will be fine in no time." But I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Well...how have you been Jade?" she asked, changing the subject to a lighter one. Or so she thought a lighter one. "How did it feel to be home."

"Horrible at first." I replied honestly. I don't ever recall telling Lucy or any of the Pevensies about my life back in the real world. Well, I had told Susan a bit about it when I explained how I needed her to take care of Alex while I went to college in England. But I still had never told any of them the extent of my problems. And I never intended to either. "Home was....well, home. It's nothing at all like Narnia."

Lucy giggled. But it didn't sound like a happy laugh. It was somewhat bittersweet. "Trust me...I know how you feel."

It was silent again for a moment, before I brought up the courage to ask Lucy a question that I had been longing to ask all the Pevensie children. I was afraid of what her answer might be, but I don't think I would ever get the chance to ask her again. And the timing seemed rather appropriate, so I decided to give it a shot.

"Lucy...can I ask you a serious question?" I asked slowly.

She pulled her head away from my chest so that she could look at me in the eyes. "Sure. What is it, Jade?"

"Well...it's kind of personal and...I don't really know how to word it correctly." I said honestly. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's alright, Jade. I'm sure you won't offend me." she said with a nod, encouraging me to go on. I took a deep breathe.

"Ok well...I know it was an accident, but...do you ever regret leaving Narnia?" I asked slowly. Lucy's jaw clenched a little, but she still encouraged me to keep talking. "Do you ever wish that you would never have left in the first place? That leaving Narnia for a year was the worst thing that has happened to you?"

Lucy stared at me curiously, like she was deep in thought and was choosing her words wisely.

"Well..." she began, "the obvious answer to all those questions is yes. Narnia...was my home. It was my home when England was not. Of course I regret leaving my home, especially when it needed me the most. And of course I wish I never left and classify my departure from as the worst thing that could have possibly happened to me. But it's alright. Everything turned out exactly how it should have...so I shouldn't complain." she said with a bright smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused. "Don't you ever feel angry...bitter...betrayed?!" Because if Lucy never left Narnia, then she would never ever have to go to a train station again....

"Yes...of course I do." she admitted. "But I refused to blame myself or anyone else for what has happened. It is not my place to question my fate. I accept everything that has happened to me or what will happen to me."

I was beginning to get frustrated. "How can you say that?! How can you say that when things have happened to you that you didn't deserve? You loved Narnia...and it was ripped away from you!"

"And it's only going to continue." she said rather calmly. "Things have happened to me that I didn't deserve, and thing will continue to happen to me that I do not deserve. But as long as it is for the better of Narnia and all the people I care about, then it does not matter."

For a second, I wondered if she already knew she was going to die in a few years.

"I'm lucky enough that I was able to come back again." she said as her eyes roamed the cabin. "It's been a while since I've been on a Narnian ship. And how wonderful it is! How could I possibly be bitter?"

I didn't know what to say. I just kept my eyes glued to the floor, annoyed at how accepting she was to everything going on.

"I just don't understand how you can say that." I said sorrowfully. "I don't understand how after all that's happened that you can still say that everything happens for a reason. I used to believe that...but I don't think I do anymore."

"You came to Narnia for a reason, Jade. Don't forget that." she said to me seriously. I narrowed my eyes at the floor. "You weren't ready the first time, so you got brought back a second time. Maybe it's fate trying to tell you something."

I crossed my arms over my chest, still recalling the way Caspian had pushed me away from him. "Well, like I said, I don't think I believe in fate anymore. I'll make my own decisions for myself. Nothing in life is predetermined."

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Well...think of it this way. If I had never left Narnia, then I would have perished in Narnia. And Caspian would never have been able to call us all back with the horn. And I would have never met you."

…**..................................................................................................................................................................**

_Alex looked up at you with sorrow filled eyes. Tears were streaming down her small face, and she looked enraged at me. My heart was breaking as I studied the contortions of her face, the way she gazed at me as if I were her enemy._

"_Stop this right now, Alex!" I felt myself yell at her. "Don't act like this. Not here. Not now." The tone of my voice scared me. I wondered if my facial expression was as angry and nasty as hers. It kind of scared me._

"_Stop telling me what to do!" She screamed back. _

"_don't speak to me like that! I'm your older sister! And I'm telling you what to do because I care about you! This is what's best for you!"_

"_How do you know!" she cried._

"_Because I've always known what's best for you!" I yelled at her furiously. "Damnit, Alex! I practically raised you your whole life! I protected you from everything! I loved you when mom and Tyler turned their backs on us! I turned this whole world upside down looking for you! And this is how you repay me!?"_

_She stomped her feet on the ground and began to jump up and down. These were the beginning signs of a tantrum._

"_But I don't wanna go!" she whined. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"_

"_Well we are. You don't have a choice."_

"_I won't go! I don't wanna!" she said. "And neither do you! You want to stay! And I know why." she accused with a sly smile on her face._

_The breathe caught in my throat for a moment as she continued to smile triumphantly. Did she know? How did she know? She was only six years old. What would she know about relationships or love or anything like that. How could she possibly know. But I would not give her the satisfaction of being right or breaking down in front of her and giving in. I knew what I wanted to do, but I also knew what I needed to do. _

_Alex thought she knew what she wanted but she didn't. No, she was only six. And I knew what was best for her. I knew what she wanted and needed as well. And I would give her the life she was supposed to have. The life I wanted but never got the chance to experience. I couldn't let her make her own decisions so carelessly. _

"_We have to go. Now. So give me your hand!" I commanded as I reached out my hand towards hers. She folded her arms together and scoffed and then turned around, walking away from me. _

"_Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" I called after her. "We're not finished here! And you're coming with me!"_

"_No I'm not!" she said. "You can go but I won't! I won't go back!"_

"_Alex, I'm not leaving without you. So please stop acting like a baby and get back here! We'll talk about this at home."_

_She then stopped in her tracks and turned around to me, eyes livid._

"_Stop telling me what to do all the time. You're just like mom!" she yelled back before she broke out into a run. _

_I was frozen on the spot, hurt and shocked by her words. I guess the saying was true, then. That words can cut deeper than any blade. I took a moment to reevaluate myself, to recall every memory of me and Alex together and to see if I really had treated her badly the past few days. Had I really been like my mother though? I was only looking out for her. I never intended to be a monster._

_But that moment only passed for a second before I snapped out of the hurt and realized that she was running away from me. I groaned and chased after her. I would not lose her again._

I shot up awake as the ship lurched to the right. I cursed whoever was steering the damn ship as the lurch caused me to roll off my bed and hit the hard wooden floor. I grumbled as my long hair spilled all over the dirty floor and hastily got to my knees, still shaking from my dream. I looked up to Lucy to see that she was sleeping soundly. I guess she got used to these conditions from all the years living and riding on boats in Narnia.

Well, I wasn't by all means, and I was feeling awfully seasick from my dream. Never in my short life had me and Alex ever gotten in a fight, and I felt rather queasy at the thought of her yelling at me like that.

I cursed myself, I sounded like Eustace.

No, I told myself. I just needed some fresh air.

I was still a bit shaken up from the way my discussion ended with Lucy. It was obvious we didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but she was still my friend. I just couldn't see things the way she did, and I didn't think I wanted to either.

I stood up and slowly steadied myself. I didn't really trust this ship anymore, it could jerk at any moment. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out one of the thicker garments that Caspian left for me. For the time being, me and Lucy were sharing clothes. But there weren't any thick or warm clothes for women on the ship, so Caspian gave me some of his.

I swung the warm cape over my shoulders, slid on my socks, and prayed that Caspian hadn't locked my door. I smirked victoriously as the door clicked open- as much as he threatened to lock my door, he still wouldn't.

I walked slowly and quietly down the hallway towards the deck. I didn't want to be spotted or heard by anyone, plus I just wanted to be alone right now. However, the ship was moving, which meant that someone had to be steering.

Whatever. I would just hide from them.

I passed Caspian's room on the way to the deck. I looked under the crack of the door to see a light, I guess he lit a candle or something. That would mean he was still awake...

I could even heard the slight squeaks from him pacing around his room. I waited a few moments so that I could see a flicker of his shadow pass from underneath the door. I wondered how he would react if he knew I was on the other side.

But no matter how much I wanted to rip open his door and run into his arms, I couldn't help but keep replaying how he basically kicked me out of his room a few hours a ago. I was still a little bitter, and I wished he hadn't. If I had been asleep in his arms, then maybe I wouldn't have had that horrible nightmare.

So instead of braving to knock on his door, I just shuffled away with my eyes on the ground. I could take a hint.

Being on the deck in the middle of the night felt nice. It was cold, but a good cold. I love the cold weather...especially winter. I frowned at the thought of being taken away from my world right before I was to go to college in England. I heard that it was extremely cold there during the winter, and that it snowed a lot too.

I immediately made my way to the stack of barrels that I had grown used to hiding behind. They were my only sanctuary on this ship. I'm pretty sure Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, and even knew that I hid out here when I wanted to be alone, but they still left me alone. I was grateful for that. The only time someone had spoiled my relaxation was Eustace earlier this morning.

But I never reached the barrels. I was stopped in my tracks by someone familiar calling my name.

"Oi! What're you doing out here at this time of night?"

My heart was racing at the notion of being caught. But when I turned around to the sound of the voice, I was relieved to see that it was only the Captain, Drinian. I stared at him dumbly, wondering if he was mad at me. He was the one steering the ship, and he looked awfully tired. He continued to give me a hard glare, and I remembered that he has asked me a question.

"Oh...ummm...uh...n-nothing." I stuttered. "Just getting some air."

He eyed me suspiciously. "Looking for anyone in particular?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No...I actually came up here to be alone."

"You're not...waiting for anyone, are you?" he asked again. "No...secret, late night meetings?"

Now it was my time to eye him suspiciously. What was up with the 21 questions? I had a slight idea of what he was getting at, and it was making me feel uncomfortable. I didn't think that what happened between me and Caspian was any of his business.

"No." I replied curtly. "I'm not waiting for anyone."

"Very well then." he said, but he didn't sound satisfied. "Get your fresh air and let your legs lead you back to your cabin, not your heart."

I narrowed my eyes a bit at him. I was positive that I knew what he was hinting at now. But as I narrowed my eyes, I found that I couldn't find it in my heart to be angry with him. What he was doing was right.

"_Coming Caspian?" Drinian said before he left._

"_Yes, just give us a moment." _

"_Very well then. Just remember our discussion." he said, and then he was gone. I turned to Caspian, who's face had become slightly bitter and angry at the Captain's words. But when his eyes caught sight of me, they softened._

And instead of anger, my heart swelled with recognition. Not only was I hopeless when it came to my lost sister, but with Caspian as well.

I looked Captain Drinian in the eyes. "What did you say to Caspian...earlier today."

He looked at me defiantly. "My dear, I do not think I know what you are talking about." he lied. I knew he was lying. He had to be lying.

"I think you do." I said politely, yet sternly and impatiently. "After Eustace interrupted your meeting...you told Caspian to remember your discussion. What did you say to him." I watched as a small smile came to his face.

"Very observant." was all he said. And then he looked back to the sea and continued to steer, ignoring my presence and my question.

I stared at him a little longer, wondering if he would stop acting I wasn't even there. But when he didn't, I decided to ask him again.

"Please, Captain. What did you say to Caspian the other night?" I asked. "I won't tell him you told me. It's just...if there's anything I could do to help the problem, I will."

"I feel there is little you can do to help the problem when it is you who is the cause." he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He finally looked over to me, giving me a hard stare. "My dear, it is my understanding that you are the chosen one who is meant to close the doors."

"That's what Aslan said." I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, of course. And do you actually intend to live up to your expectations?" he asked. "Or are you just going to go running home like last time?"

My eyes widened at his words. I had never really known him personally from the last time I came here, but apparently he knew me. And sensing by the tone of his voice, I didn't leave a good impression.

"Jade...Caspian told me what you said the night we rescued you. That you wanted to leave the second you found your sister. Am I correct?"

"Yes...that's what I said." I replied quietly.

"So you are saying that you do not intend to live in Narnia alongside Caspian. That when we find your sister you will leave immediately. Am I correct?"

With every question he asked, I felt my heart becoming weaker and weaker. I wasn't used to these kinds of words. Whenever this topic arose, everyone around me was encouraging me and begging me to stay. But here, Drinian was challenging and questioning if I would ever actually follow through with my apparent duty to Narnia.

"I...I supposed so."

"Very well then." he said. "Then it shall do you and Caspian no good to continue the way you have been. After all, you will only abandon him when the hour of his need for you arises."

I inwardly flinched as a painful feeling inches its way throughout my body. I had never thought about it that way.

"I never intended to hurt him." I defended. "I'm only doing what I think is right."

"As am I." Drinian said with a nod. "You must understand, Jade, that as King of Narnia it is Caspian's duty to produce an heir. Furthermore, he must find himself a worthy woman to make his Queen. And he must do so very soon."

"Oh." I said. "Yes...of course. I understand."

"I can only imagine what you two feel for one another. If only you had seen how overjoyed Caspian was the night we found you. He was the Caspian that had been lost three years ago when you left. He thought that you would want to stay this time, but his hopes were run straight into the ground when you said you wanted to go home. I know you two love each other, but if you do not intend to ever act upon your love for him, I think it best that the two of you put your hearts to rest. I fear that as long as you bear love for one another, that Caspian will forever be blinded from his duties as King. But if we are lucky, time will pass and change us all for the better. And Caspian will finally be able to love another and take her as his bride."

And that was about all I could bear to hear. I turned around from Drinian and his hurtful but truthful words and quickly marched back to my cabin, tears brimming my eyes and hopelessness searing through my soul.

It seemed like everything in my life had always gone from bad to worse, whether it was my fault or not.

But this time, it _was_ my fault. It was my fault, and I had no one else to blame. I had brought this all on myself.


	7. Chapter 7: The Lone Islands

**So…wow. Needless to say, I've had a really rough year. Shit happens, and some stories become neglected in the frazzle of everything. I'm sorry I stopped writing. Really, I am. I just got caught up in so many things that this story had to take a backseat and, for awhile, I didn't think it was worth it to finish the story. But the other day, I was getting a little nostalgic for my fan fiction account, and one message in my inbox caught my eye. **

**It was by a very supportive reader, Octavia Knop, and it read:**

"I love both your stories, but you're absence is breaking the hearts of all your readers plus myself. Please continue writing. You are one of the best authors on this site."

**I never saw this message before, and it really touched my heart. Over the two years, I had it really rough and I gave up on most things in my life. I needed a break to decide who I really wanted to be and if my career path in life was right for me. And, in the end, I knew that I just had to stick it out and go for what I want. And not give up. So that's why I decided not to give up on this story. Because I love it. A lot. I spent so much fucking time on it and it would be a waste if I never finished it**

**So, that's why I'm back now. That is, if any of you out there still read this story or want to know the ending. I'm going to post a few chapters, and depending on the motivation and positive feedback I get, I will finish the story. So just let me know what you think, and thanks Octavia Knop, this chapter's for you ****.**

**Now on with the story............**

**Chapter 7: The Lone Islands**

"Jade? Lu? What's the matter? You haven't touched your breakfast." Edmund Pevensie whined as he happily munched on what the crewmen had called "toast". But, as for Lucy and I, looking at that ghastly piece of "food" made us want to vomit. The three of us, along with a few other crewmen, were crammed in the tiny and dingy dining hall of the ship. The room sat about fifteen, but not comfortably.

It was early. Way too early. Caspian had warned me the night before about reaching land this morning, but after my encounter with the lovely Captain last night, I got roughly ten minutes of sleep. Maybe even less.

"Honesty, Edmund. You'll eat just about anything, won't you?" Lucy said with disdain. I grimaced in agreement.

Edmund then, after giving us a questioning look, observed his piece that he held in his hands. And after shrugging his shoulders, went back to practically swallowing the thing whole.

"I dunno what you girls are talking about. Tastes fine to me." he said.

"Good then." I said. "Then it'll be you who wakes up Eustace and gets to tell him what's for breakfast." I said, imagining the choice words that boy would have once told that he is supposed to eat this stuff.

"I have an even better idea!" Edmund said, his face gleaming devilishly. "Let's never wake him up, and leave him behind on the boat while we explore the island!" Only Edmund and I laughed.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said.

"Or." Lucy said in a strict tone as she grabbed a plate and began throwing random assortments of "food" from the table onto it. "You can wake him up **now** and give him his breakfast." she said as she shoved the plate at him.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Yes mum." He then took the plate and set off to wake up his cousin.

Lucy began to clean up her dishes, and well as some of the crewmen's, but I grabbed ahold of her arm before she left the room.

"Hold on a second, Lucy. I'd like to talk with you for a moment before you leave." I said. Lucy's eyes became soft, and she immediately sat down across from me.

"What is it, Jade? You seem a bit…off this morning." I smiled at her. She could see right through me.

I noted that the crewmen were all beginning to leave the room. I guess that their morning break was up, and I waited patiently for them to leave the room so that I could have this discussion with Lucy in private. And when the last man left, I spoke.

"I have a quick question. It's just…you fell in love with Narnia at a young age, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Do you think that if someone even younger came to Narnia, like someone half your age, do you think that they would be so enchanted that they would never want to go back to our world? I mean…kids _live_ for fairy tales and all that, and this place would be like a dream come true."

Lucy looked at me cautiously, as if she knew that I had more to say. The dream of my sister yelling at me flashed in my head. Would she be that determined to stay here? Would she hate me for taking her home?

"You see…it's my sister."

Lucy seemed to dawn on some realization, because a small, sad smile came to her face.

"That's why you want to go back, isn't it? That's why you want to leave the second you find her." she said.

"I never said I _wanted_ to leave." I mumbled. "But…yeah, pretty much. I have to. I don't exactly want her to go through that heartbreak."

Lucy nodded. "Yes, I believe that's the best word to describe it. It truly was…heartbreaking. It was like losing a piece of myself, of my past. I was nostalgic for the life I once had, and still am. I dreamed of going back every night…it was the longest year of my life." Her smile then went from a sad one, to a gleaming one. "But then…then everything changed! We came back, and met you and Caspian, and everything worked out perfectly!"

"Did it really?" I asked, trying not to think about the part where she, Edmund, and Peter die. "Peter and Susan…they can never come back. It's no doubt that the same will happen to you…no offense."

"I know." She said, a smile still on her face. "But…I'm glad I came to Narnia. I feel so special to have been chosen as Queen of Narnia. It was my home…but it made me appreciate the life I had in England, Jade. It made me realize that…that I didn't need Narnia. That it needs me. That it's ok if I don't live there, because I have a perfectly nice life on my own. That's why Peter and Susan can't come back…or more why they won't come back. Because they learned all that they could from this world, and now it's time for them to live in their own. They have a home and family that needs and loves them, and I suppose Edmund and I will encounter the same experience. I have yet to learn why I don't need Narnia." she said.

"That's true but…you don't understand. Me and my sister don't have a home or family to go back to that needs us. We practically have nothing. Alex is only six. She's to young to know what's real and what's not, and I'm afraid of what this world will to do to her mind. She could go insane! And she will never want to go home ever again…and what hat happens then, if we both suddenly get taken back to our own world? Because, mind you, that seems to be what's going to happen to everyone. She will have no idea what to do with herself if she leaves. The only world she will know will be Narnia, she will completely forget our world and know absolutely nothing. She will become an alien to her own world." When I finished, I didn't realize that my eyes were beginning to water and my vision was becoming blurred.

Lucy stared at me sadly, almost as if she was…disappointed in me, not sorry for me.

"I…can understand what you're feeling Jade. Really, I can. But…I wouldn't make these kinds of decisions so rashly." she said and she stood back up and grabbed her plate. "I don't want you to make a decision that I know you will regret someday. I don't want you ending up like Susan, denying the existence of Narnia completely to keep you from going _insane_.." she said bitterly.

"Lucy…I didn't mean it like that…I would never deny anything…" I said, a bit taken aback.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows. Just…remember who you are Jade. And remember why you were brought here in the first place. I trust that you will make the right decision and do what's best for you and your sister. Just…relax for now, and try to enjoy your time back while it lasts." she said. But before she opened the door, she turned back and looked at me. "And don't be afraid of your sister falling in love with Narnia."

I didn't dare look at her as she swung the door open to leave the room. The next second there was a crash, but I didn't flinch.

"Oh, Caspian! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Lucy said in a high voice.

Oh perfect…just when I thought I could be somewhat alone for awhile with my sorry excuse for breakfast.

"Oh don't worry about it, Lucy. I'll have someone clean this up. And I thought I might let you know that we will be reaching the Lone Islands very soon." said Caspian.

"Oh really! Oh I used to love going there back when I was queen! How delightful!" Lucy squealed. I grimaced at how she was so positive all the time, while secretly wishing that I was the same way.

"Alright then. See you in a bit!" and with that, Lucy left the room.

I clenched my teeth as I heard Caspian shuffle his feet on the squeaky wooden floor and take a seat opposite to me. I didn't look up from my plate. I was too busy smooshing together my eggs and toast, making it impossible to distinguish one from the other. I couldn't tell or not if Caspian was looking at me, I guess my radar was off this morning.

"I see you're enjoying breakfast." he said in his dangerously deep voice. It gave me the shivers for a second, but I went back to mashing my food, trying to ignore the way he made me feel.

I didn't respond. I just continued to play with my food. My ego was still a bit blown at the way he somewhat rejected me last night, but I guess I wasn't really allowed to be angry. This wasn't the normal high school/college/ real world kind of relationship. I had no idea what Caspian and I were before, I have no idea now, and after my conversation with the Captain last night, I have no idea if we'll be anything. How was I supposed to enjoy my time back in Narnia like Lucy said if there were all these complications to deal with?

A few minutes of silenced passed by. I was too lost in thought to say anything.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked me. I nodded my head, lying. "Well then, that makes one of us…" he said more quietly. My heart sunk. This wasn't going to be easy. Maybe the Captain was right. Maybe I didn't have what it took to go through all this. Maybe it wasn't so bad that I wanted to go home.

But then where were we supposed to go from here?

"I'm glad that I ran into you though. There is a matter I would like to discuss with you before we set anchor. It is very important." My back stiffened with anticipation and I looked up into his eyes.

Suddenly, the image of him flipping over the table and rushing over to kiss me flashed through my head. His hair flowed beautifully in the wind (you know, that wind that just appears out of nowhere even though we're not outside) and his collar bone and neck muscles bulged out while he strained to throw the table off to the side. But just as fast as the image was there, it was gone, and I shook my head out of embarrassment to try and rid my mind of those thoughts.

"Jade? Is everything alright? If you want, I shall leave you to your thoughts and we can speak under different circumstances." he said referring to the disgusting room. He began to stand up but I shook my head, embarrassed at myself. I thanked the lords that he could not read minds.

"Oh-um. N-no! It's fine. Here's fine." I stammered. He looked at me oddly but then sat back down. I sat there watching him, waiting for my wild dream to become a reality.

"In case you haven't heard, we are about to reach land- the Lone Islands. And while my own personal purpose for traveling is a matter between myself and my now deceased Uncle, I honestly cannot stop thinking about your sister. I understand you desire to find her, and I will do whatever I can to ensure that the two of you be reunited. I must confess that I am not able to make any exclusive detours in our journey, there is only so much of Narnian Land that we can scour. However, we were going to set anchor for a few hours nearby the islands to give the crewmates a bit of a rest. But, if you would like, I could request that we take a walk through the island. They do belong to Narnia, after all, and it couldn't hurt to take a look to see if we find anything. Do you agree?"

My eyes brightened up. And I actually smiled, completely ignoring that fact that the Lone Islands were the farthest marked Narnian territory and, for the record, the farthest that their maps went. I remembered the conversation about this before, and about how after these islands we were pretty much blindly sailing into unknown waters, looking for lord knows who.

"Yeah, Caspian. That would be great. Thanks." I said softly.

He smiled back. "Anything for you, Jade."

I bit my lip and looked down, blushing. It was too dangerous to look into his eyes. "I really appreciate it, Caspian. Thanks a lot for understanding."

"Don't mention it. I understand how much you want to find your sister so that you both can go home." he said, drifting off a little bit at the end. Did I sense a hint of bitterness in his tone?

"Yeah…"

Before I knew it, this conversation had taken a complete 180, at least it felt that way. I really didn't want to have this discussion now, but it almost seemed inevitable every time I talked to him. How was I supposed to enjoy my time here at all?

"Well umm, yeah. I'm just gonna..." I said as I hastily picked up my still full plate and rushed out of the room, not even bothering to finish my sentence.

I was dressed and ready half an hour later. I stood by Lucy and Edmund as they looked out to the Lone Islands, which we were quickly approaching, while Eustace stood on the center of the deck, shooting nervous glances at Caspian. I didn't dare look at any of them for fear of confrontation.

"Land in sight!" shouted the man in the bows.

It was cold this morning, and I shivered in Caspian's long sleeve shirt as a gust of wind blew up from the sea.

"Same old Felimath! Same old Doorn," said Lucy, clapping her hands. "Oh, Edmund, how long it has been since we last saw them!"

"I never understood why they belong to Narnia. Did High King Peter conquer them?" asked Caspian.

"No, I believe they were Narnian before our time, in the days of the White Witch." said Edmund.

"Are we to put in here, Sire?" came a familiar voice. Drinian. The reason I barely slept last night. I almost sneered. Maybe I wouldn't hate him so much if I didn't think he was completely right about me.

"I don't think it would be wise landing on Felimath," said Edmund. "It was almost uninhabited in our days and it looks like it's the same still. The people lived mostly on Doorn and Avra- that's the third one. We can't see it yet." said Edmund.

"Well then I supposed we shall land on Doorn." said Drinian.

"I'm sorry we're not landing on Felimath." Lucy said in a sad voice. "I'd like to walk there again. It was so lonely- a nice kind of loneliness, and all grass and clover and soft sea air." her voice drifted off pleasantly and I was too mesmerized with imagining the island, but thankfully Caspian wasn't.

"Well, I think we could all do with stretching our legs for a bit." he said. "Why shouldn't we go ashore in the boat and send it back to you, and then we could walk across Felimath and let the _Dawn Treader _and wait to pick us up on the side?"

"Oh please! Let's do it!" Lucy squealed. I turned around to look from Caspian, and then back to Drinian. He didn't seem suspicious in the least about the underlying reasons why Caspian wanted to take a walk on the islands. I knew it wasn't like I was asking so much of them to look for my sister, I just felt bad being a burden to them when Caspian had a task to accomplish. But for now, screw the Captain. I was dying to get off this boat anyways.

My gaze landed back onto the approaching land. I had never been to an island before…and I couldn't remember the last time I had been to the beach. Tyler always liked taking vacations to the mountains, I almost forgot what I was missing out on…

"You'll come, will you?" said Caspian to Eustace, who was currently nursing his bandaged hand from him fight with Reepicheep.

"Anything to get off this blasted boat!" he wailed. I cringed, I had been thinking the same thing.

"Blasted?" said Drinian, insulted. "How do you mean?"

"Well, in a civilized country where I come from, the ships are so big that when you're inside them you wouldn't know you were at sea at all! They have grandeur dining halls with chandeliers, on-ship plumbing, and they serve five meals a day! So, compared to my country's, your ships are barely satisfactory." Eustace said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well in that case you might as well stay ashore." said Caspian. I could tell that Eustace had bruised his ego a bit. From being around these Narnians, it seemed as if they held a great deal of pride for this ship. To them, it was the best of the best. "Will you tell them to lower the boat, Drinian?"

So then we all filed into the boat. Caspian, then Lucy, myself, Edmund, Eustace, and even Reepicheep, who perched himself on my shoulder. When we reached as far as the boat could take us, we all took off our shoes and jumped into the water. If it had been a hotter morning, then I wouldn't have minded the coolness of the water. However, it was a bit too cold for my liking.

I looked back at the _Dawn Treador_ as I swam, and I was actually surprised at how small it looked. He may be a pain in the ass, but Eustace was right. You couldn't even compare this rinky dink ship to something like the Titanic. I guess that was one of the advantages of my world over Narnia.

"Is that the reason?" Caspian suddenly asked me. Lucy and Edmund had raced ahead of us as the splashed each other, while Eustace just ran straight to shore mumbling something about the contaminants in salt water. I didn't even realized that we were somewhat alone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Is that the reason you want to go back to your world? Because they have ships and other treasures much grander than ours. " he asked, now looking at his boat humbly. A sad smile came to my face and I looked up at him. His wet hair was causing driplets of water to run down his neck, and I could tell that he was cold too.

"No Caspian, that's not the reason. It's much more deeper than that." I said.

"Then what does your world have that Narnia does not? Please, Jade. Tell me what's missing." he said

"Caspian…I'm sorry. It's not that…nothing is missing. I'm not even sure what to do anymore." I said, and without thinking, I reached over and linked his fingers with mine. Both of us probably knew that this was the wrong thing to do, but it felt so right. "I'll talk with you about it later back on the ship. But until then, can we please not talk about it? I don't really want to think about it. I just need you to be here for me."

He signed and gave me a small smile, but I could tell it was fake.

"If that it what you wish." he said. And before he could say any more, Edmund jumped from behind and tackled him into the water. Our intertwined hands broke apart.

Lucy watched and laughed as they wrestled, and the image of the four Pevensies popping up from the ocean and asking me those weird questions in my dream flashed through my head. The one that Lucy asked in particular, where she asked me to choose what was most important to me. Given the certain circumstances, would my answer be different?

What really _was_ most important to me?


	8. Chapter 8: Captives

**Wow guys! Thanks so much for the support and complements! It keeps me going and writing! **

**And for all of you who have read the book, I'm changing what happens here my story a little to make it more interesting. I wish I had a movie to go off of! But I'll just be changing the story as I see fit.**

**But before I start writing, let me just say my new obsession is Glee! That show is awesome and I just love it! **

**Now on with the story...**

**Chapter 8: Captives**

Lucy sighed and kicked off her now wet shoes from swimming. The rest of us followed her actions, eager to feel the smooth and golden sand through our bare toes. It was simply delightful to finally be on land again and to smell the earth and grass, I had almost forgotten how sweet the air smelled in this mysterious world. My first few steps on shore were a bit wary, though, and it felt like I was still walking on a ship. I can't image how it must feel for Caspian and Reepicheep, they had been on that ship for weeks.

Also, it was much warmer here on the sand than it was on the ship. I looked over to see Edmund and Caspian stripping down their clothes to the bare essentials, and even Lucy was rolling up her sleeves. I looked down at myself. I was wearing the now dry jeans and white t-shirt that I had been wearing at the airport, but the beating sun was too much for long pants. I was faintly reminded of the first time me and Caspian were walking in the woods together, and he made me wear that ghastly heavy armor even though it was burning hot.

_It was really hot outside, and even though the action may have been a bit rash, I ripped off the bottom half of my long skirt so that it was now a short skirt that showed off my skinny legs. _

_"So, Jade," Caspian said a bit displeased. We hadn't talked ever since we left. "What do you plan on doing if the enemy attacks?" he asked, his eyes scanning my exposed body. I straightened my skirt a bit and blushed when I noticed his gaze was lingering on my legs._

I snorted. Rolling my eyes at the memory, I reached over to where Reepicheep stood not too far away from me and pulled out his sword without him noticing. He instantly reacted.

"What? What's? My sword!" he stuttered, jumping in all directions. I, however, ignored him and began to slice my jeans a little above the knee. "I've been pillaged! Pillaged I say! Right under my very nose! May the life be spare of the naïve creature that thinks they can get away with-you!" he pointed indignantly at Eustace.

Eustace immediately lifted up his hand and backed away from the mouse. "What? Me? But I haven't done anything this time! I swear!"

"You! Give me back my sword, you beastly child! I knew we were sworn enemies from the start!" The mouse continued, disregarding Eustace who was actually speaking the truth for once.

"Chill out Reepicheep." I laughed as I finished cutting off the bottom halves of my jeans. "I just needed to borrow it for a sec. Don't get mad at him. Here you go, sorry." I said as I handed the sword back to a flabbergasted Reepicheep.

"Ha! And he calls me the Beast!" Eustace jeered. "I think you should very well know that back in England, you lot are the least favorite animals in the pet shops and-"

"Stop this now!" Interjected Lucy before Eustace could continue. "We only just landed. Just enjoy the fresh air." Reepicheep humph-ed and simply walked in the opposite direction of the ocean, fighting with all his might not to lash back at the term "pet". But alas, he wouldn't dare speak over the Queen of Narnia, it wasn't in his nature. Eustace scoffed and walked too in the same direction, only making sure to leave about 50ft between him and the rebellious mouse.

I looked up at her apologetically, seeing it was my fault that the fight had broken out in the first place. But she only smiled and followed her cousin with Edmund in toe.

"Please don't make me regret bringing that boy with us." said Caspian as he held out his hand to help me us. I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't believe I've ever met a creature quite so… revolting."

"Well, last time I checked, you weren't the one locked away with him for half a day." I said. "You have no place to complain." Caspian laughed as well.

"No, I believe I don't." he said truthfully.

"But, honestly Caspian, I'm going to tell you what Edmund told me, and hopefully it will help. Don't take anything he says to heart. He has no clue what he's talking about, he's just an ill-informed boy. Just ignore whatever he says and try not to kill him."

Caspian smiled. "I make no promises."

The both of us caught up with Edmund and Lucy, who were both recounting the many memories they shared on this island together with Peter and Susan.

"And I might be hearing things, but I do think I hear something." Edmund said abruptly as he pointed to somewhere down the hill. He stopped in his track, and we all stopped with him and listened closely into the distance. We had been walking up a hill for nearly ten minutes now, and to say the least, it was nice to hope that we were going to find some sort of life that could head us in the right direction of the Lords Caspian was searching for. Or maybe Alex.

And Edmund was right. Not too far away, I could definitely hear the faint sound of voices. And not just voices, but singing voices. We all rushed to the edge of the hill, eager to see what was below. And lo and behold, Doorn now lay before us. The island was divided from the other, Felimath I supposed, by a channel of water about a mile wide, and the water gleamed and sparkled in the sunlight. It looked like a blanket of diamonds, slowly moving up and down to the ripples of the waves. I also think I spotted Avra in the distance. But what law before us, Lucy informed, was the town of Narrowhaven on Doorn.

And before we made our way down the hill I looked back, back at the ocean. And there was the _Dawn Treader_ shining in all its meager glory. I watched the ship as it slowly sailed to meet us on the other end of the island until they went over the ridge, and I could see the ship no longer. I suddenly felt a pang as I watched the ship disappear. Something told me that this journey wasn't going to be easy.

But then again, was anything easy when it came to Narnia? I didn't think so. If only Alex were here, I regretfully thought.

As we descended down the hill, we came upon a slightly dense forest, an outskirt green valley of the town most likely. And no sooner did we realize that the music that we had heard was coming from seven rough looking men that were seated in a circle by an old tree.

"What's this?" Edmund said in surprise. I looked closer, and noticed that they were all armed. I looked to Caspian nervously, who seemed to notice that same thing. He immediately took hold of my arm and positioned me behind him. I could tell he didn't trust them. I didn't either.

"Oh, come now." Edmund said, noticing our exchange, "they look harmless." But Caspian didn't take to what he said.

"Don't tell them who we are." he said to Edmund, his voice firm.

"And pray, your Majesty, why not?" said Reepicheep from his place on Lucy's right shoulder.

"It just occurred to me," he replied, "that no one here can have heard from Narnia for a long time. It's just possible that they might not still acknowledge our over-lordship. In which case it might not be quite safe yet to be known as the King." I looked over the men again, they seemed harmless with the way they merrily sang and drank some sort of alcoholic drink.

"Oh, perfect!" chimed in Eustace sarcastically. "He is unbeknownst by his own subjects! Fearful of those whom he rules! What a King! Now, the Kings and Queens back in England-"

"No one gives a sack of dung about the Kings and Queens back in England, so shut it!" said Edmund. "Caspian is a great King, and it will do you well to respect him unless you want to be hung by your thumbs once we get back to Narnia!" This seemed to shut up Eustace. He seemed a bit taken aback and scared from what Edmund said, and even took a moment to examine his thumbs-probably imagining how it would feel to be hanging from them inside a cold dungeon. I, of course, laughed. No such torture would occur on Narnia.

"But we have our swords, Sire." Reepicheep said as he motioned to his weapon, trying his best to ignore Eustace and contain his outrage. Caspian didn't seem phased at all, however. I hoped he had taken my advice and just flat out ignored Eustace. Either that, or he was so angry that he didn't even know how to express being that angry. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Yes, I know we have. But if it is a question of re-conquering the Lone Islands, I'd prefer to come back with a rather large army and-" he paused and looked over at me "different circumstances. I do not think it wise to act so rashly." I looked down at his gaze, feeling the way I did long ago during our raid on his Uncle's castle when he found out that I had broken my promise and entered the battle. I supposed he didn't want a repeat of that disaster…

But before any of us could say any more, we were quite close to the group of men, and they had finally spotted us. And one of the men, who had a big black beard, shouted out to us.

"A good morning to you!" he said. We approached them hesitantly.

"And a good morning to you," said Caspian, who still held me behind him with his one arm. "Is there still a Governor of the Lone Islands?" he asked.

"To be sure, there is! Governor Gumpas." said the man.

"Very well then, where is that that we can go to see him?" asked Caspian.

"His Sufficiency is at Narrowhaven." the man said as he pointed to somewhere beyond the forest. "But won't you stay and have a drink with us?"

I crinkled my nose in disgust. Alcohol…they were offering alcohol to minors? Where these kind of rules that were so hard-pressed in America simply disregarded here in Narnia? Or these other islands? I was still only 18, and I knew for a fact that neither Lucy, Edmund, or Eustace were of age to drink. But Caspian…

The thought just occurred to me that I didn't even know how old Caspian was. I knew by now that he had to be at least 3 years older than me, but I didn't know the exact age. I never did. I can't believe that I never actually asked Caspian his age. I guess I never really…thought about it. I never really…

But my thoughts were interrupted when one of the men, who by the way had been eying me much too slyly for my liking, handed me a cup of something that smelled terrible. I thanked him, even though I did not like the look of our new acquaintances. I looked around at the others as we took our seats among the men, and none of them looked to pleased with our company either. Except for Edmund, however. He seemed a bit too delighted to have his hands on alcohol. Caspian made sure to sit next me.

"Here here!" said the black-bearded man, who seemed to be the leader, which was followed by the chorus of all his followers. I didn't cheer along with them.

But before I even had the chance to raise my cup to my lips, the black bearded man nodded to his companions, and all hell broke loose. As quick as lightning, his six men all jumped in different directions, each heading in the direction of a member from our group.

Much to my dislike, I soon felt to the warm, sweaty hands of the man who had been eying me wrap around my wrists. His grip was tight, despite his slippery hands, and I knew all too well that this was a battle I would lose. But I continued to struggle anyways.

"Get off me! Get off me!" I screeched. I heard similar yelps from Lucy and Eustace, while I figured Caspian, Edmund, and Reepicheep were most likely trying to win their fight.

But the man only smiled. "Now, now my dear. Don't fuss. I wouldn't want to have to knock out such a pretty lady, now would I?" he said. This only made me cringe and struggle more.

"Don't touch her!" I heard Caspian from beside me. At first, I thought he was about to come to my rescue. However, when I looked up, I noticed that, not just one, but two men were attempting to take him down. His sword was no longer around his waist, and it didn't look like he was going to win either.

"Get off me!" I said again, aiming a kick to my attacker's groin. But he simply dodged my kicked and wrapped an arm around my neck. And the next thing I knew, my body hit the ground. I hit the ground hard, and I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me from landing on my chest. I was sprawled on my stomach, hands pulled straight behind my back as the man began to tie them up.

"Feisty, this one!" he called to the others. There was nothing more I could do, with my face in the dirty ground and a +200lb grown man on my back. I could barely even breathe.

Soon enough, I felt myself being lifted up off the ground by my hair. It reminded me awfully of the time I was help captive by Miraz.

My hair was a dirty mess and I could already feel my wrists getting numb. Much to my dismay, everyone else was disarmed and had their hands tied behind their back as well. Except for Reepicheep, who was writhing and squirming between the thick, meaty fingers of one of the fatter men.

"Careful with that beast, Tacks" said the Leader. "Don't damage him. He'll fetch a high price, I shouldn't wonder." said the man sarcastically. All his men laughed.

"Coward! Poltroon!" squeaked Reepicheep. "Give me my sword and free my paws if you dare! We shall see if you are still laughing once I have my way with you!"

The man whistled. "It can talk! Well never in my day…surely he _will_ fetch a mighty price!"

"Not as much as this one though." the man who had been holding me said as he lifted me up a bit higher and straighter by my hair, almost as if he was presenting me as a trophy.

"Ouch! Let go of my hair!" I whimpered. But the jeering men paid no attention, they were much more concerned as to how much I would sell.

"Too right you are." said the Leader. "I don't know many men who would want their lady servants so fine and ripe, but I do say they would take her as their bride!"

"Hey!" I shouted. "You can't just…sell me!"

"Oh, I daresay we can m'dear. We would be but fools to pass out on such an opportunity when you lot walked so willingly into our neck of the woods." the man holding me replied.

"So that's what you are! A kidnapper and a slaver! I hope you're proud of it." said Caspian.

"Now, now, now," said my slaver, "Don't you start anything. The easier you take it, the pleasanter this will all be, see? I don't do this for fun. I've got my living to make as anyone else."

"I couldn't imagine this being pleasant to begin with." Edmund spat.

"Where will you take us?" Lucy asked, getting the words out with some difficulty. It sounded like she was about to cry. I couldn't blame her, she was hardly a teenager.

"Over to Narrowhaven for market day tomorrow." said the Leader.

"Market day?" I said. For a split second, the images of garage sales, flee markets, and bidding auctions flashed through my head. We were going to be sold! To people just like us! What kind of times were these…slavery was long since banished in America. This was simply ridiculous.

"Yes. And I daresay you will pitch the highest of the lot!" he said as he held up my face with his hairy hands. "Hmm…it would do you well to smile and bat those nice eyelashes of yours. No man will fair a woman who frowns like such."

"Stop touching her like that!" I heard Caspian yell. The men jus laughed, but thankfully he let go of my face.

"Narrowhaven? I don't believe I've heard of such a place, and mind you, I'm top of my class in geography. Is there a British Council there?" Eustace asked.

"Is there a what?" asked the Leader.

For about the next five minutes, Eustace tried to no avail to explain to the slave traders what a British Council, along with other terms that even I had never heard about. I made a mental note to ever call upon Eustace if I needed him to distract someone. But the men we growing tired of his endless explanation.

"Well, I've had enough of this jabber. The lady is a fair treat but this one would talk the hind leg off a donkey. Off we go mates!"

We were then all roped together so that we formed a line, with Caspian in the front and Eustace in the back. I was right behind Caspian, with Lucy behind me and Edmund behind her. While the man roped me and Caspian together, he turned his neck around to look at me. The look he gave me was somewhere in between apologetic and ashamed. No doubt we probably wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place if Caspian hadn't suggested to take a break on the island and possibly look for Alex.

At the thought of her, I was instantly brought back to my senses.

"Hey, you guys wouldn't have happened to see a young girl around here, have you? Really small with long black hair?" I asked hopefully.

"No m'dear. You lot have been our first captures in weeks." said the Leader.

"Oh…ok." I replied, still looking into Caspian's eyes. He shook his head and turned away from me.

"Ouch!" screeched the Leader. "He bit me! The bloody beast bit me!" he held up the hand he held Reepicheep in, and a thin trickle of blood trailed down his knuckles. Reepicheep looked victorious.

"And there shall be more blood spared if we are not set to freedom!" he said.

"Bite me again, you beast, and I will have your mouth tied up!" the Leader roared. This did cause Reepicheep to stop biting the man, but he still had a great deal of things to say.

I wondered how any man could bear to have such things said to him that were said by both Reepicheep and Eustace. With a mouse threatening to kill them, and a young boy trying to explain what a beauracracy was, it was all enough to drive a sane man berserk.

"I await in vain the day we shall meet again and our swords cross paths. I shall show you the true makings of a noble warrior! And the dishonor you plague them by treating them like such!" said the mouse.

"Blimey, you can't help almost thinking it knows what it's saying!" said the Leader.

"Yeah…Was it one of you who trained it?" said another man.

"Trained? Ha! Mind what you say now, my cowardly friends, you will be regretting those words later!"

These remarks, and many more, so infuriated Reepicheep that in the end the number of things he thought of saying all at once nearly suffocated him, and he became silent and said no more. I was beginning to lose hope as well.

When we got down to the shore of the channel, I saw a small village and two boats on the beach. Looking out across the channel I saw another village, which must have been Narrowhaven. I assumed we would be sailing there, and the thought of going back on a boat frustrated me. The _Dawn Treader _was nowhere in sight.

"Now, youngsters, and my lady" said the Leader, while giving me a little bow, "let's have no fuss and then you'll have nothing to cry about. All aboard now."

The men began to untied the ropes that bound us together, but did not dare touch the ones that held us captive. A million thoughts crossed my mind on how I could disentangle myself and free myself from the ropes, but none of them seemed like they would work. I wasn't in the right mindset to be thinking rationally.

"Right then. Now, Maps" said the Leader to one of his men, "you take the three children in your boat and keep them with you overnight. I shall take the elder two and the talking mouse. I do think I will keep him as a pet! As for these two, they will sell the best, so I shall take them with me for safekeeping."

"Oh please, please!" broke in Lucy. "Don't separate us, whatever you do! You don't know who-" but Caspian broke her off.

"Lucy, don't worry." he said soothingly. Lucy had almost revealed his identity, something he specifically told them he didn't want to happen. But I don't think under the circumstance now would Caspian even want to be known as a King. "We'll get out of this. We'll see each other soon."

Lucy didn't say another word. No one did.

And with that, the men place me, Caspian, and Reepicheep in one boat, and Lucy, Edmund, and a very reluctant Eustace in the other. The Leader and two other men took charge of our boat, while Maps and the other three, including the one who kept staring at me much to my pleasure, got in the under. And I got the most uneasy feeling that the man who had held me was quite sour to part ways with me.

"Good. Very well then." said the Leader when everyone was in their place. "We meet tomorrow at dawn at market. You know where to go. See you! And make sure not to lose any of them!"

We rode side by side the other boat, but I knew our destinations were different. Soon enough, we would be separated entirely. Caspian, Reepicheep, and I would be staying overnight at the Leaders house. I could only imagine the conditions under which he would keep us. The first thing to cross my mind was the dungeon where Miraz held me. But that was just downright cruel and evil, a place where prisoners of war were held. And we were going to this man's house, not his castle.

Then I was vaguely reminded of the movie _Silence of the Lambs_, where the crazy deranged lunatic keeps his victims at the bottom of a ditch inside his house and occasionally would spray them with a hose if they didn't do as he said.

I then pictured myself at the bottom of ditch or well, cold and dirty, curled up alongside an equally as cold and dirty Caspian; clutching onto each other for warmth, and maybe something more.

And suddenly, the situation didn't seem as terrible as it could have been. At least we were still together.


End file.
